You're Awful, I Love You
by Fallin-Halo
Summary: Five years after the boss awakes from her coma, she begins rebuilding the Saints. One of her appointed lieutenants takes notice of Gat's little sister. Can a gang member really get a "happily ever after?" Carlos/OC! Violence/sexual content/language
1. Chapter 1 The Boss

**Hello all! So I'm starting this story because I am a SLAVE to this game Saints Row 2! It's such an EPIC game. Carlos and Johnny are my favorite characters and there are like NO Carlos/OC stories soooo Imma write one. It's also nice having something totally new and different to write about! Yay fanfiction! Enjoy! (PS: Will not totally follow the game's storyline)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 1: The Boss**

**Prologue**

"Alright, everybody listen up, we got some serious shit to discuss!" Alice Gat had never felt life move this quickly. Since her older brother, Johnny, had been saved from the electric chair, Alice's life was quickly going back to the chaos it was five years before. The 3rd Street Saints were back, the woman that spoke was the new self-proclaimed boss and new head of the Saints. Alice had met the woman a few times before the boat blew up putting her in a coma. Her name was Rayna, though everyone just called her "the boss", she had fiery red hair with stormy blue eyes, pale skin and a cold, tough exterior. She definitely meant business and would stop at nothing to rebuild the gang to what it was before. Believe it or not, Johnny was a hardass and a very protective older brother; it took some convincing for him to let Alice take part in the Saints. He had been her guardian all her life since their parents had died and even still, he was going to make sure she only had a small part since he was the bosses best friend and right hand man. She was barely 20 now but Johnny had taught her all he knows about weapons and combat. He was going to make sure nobody fucked with his sister.

Alice looked back up at The Boss, ignoring the diminished, rotting look of the Saint's new "hide-out." The Boss appointed three lieutenants to get information on the three gangs currently running Stilwater. A tall man with dark skin named Pierce was on the Ronin, a tanned woman with dreadlocks named Shaundi was on the Sons of Samedi, and a pale hispanic man named Carlos was on The Brotherhood. Alice's eyes lingered on the last man; he was young, like her. His eyes met hers for a split second and he quickly looked down to the floor. He didn't seem the type to be a gang lieutenant. Alice looked from him to her brother who gave her a silent nod. The resemblance between Johnny and Alice wasn't that obvious. Johnny looked more like their father while Alice took after their mother who had black hair, green, hazel eyes, and pale skin. "It's our time now...let's get this shit started!" The Boss finished her speech and cheers rang out.

**Alice POV**

"It's really fucking happening," I turned to my brother.

"Yeah...Soon the Saints are gunna own Stilwater again. 'Bout fuckin time." He replied.

"Aisha isn't going to like this..." The crowd around the stairs began to spilt up.

"'Esh will understand." He smirked.

"Maybe...I bet she'll make you wipe the Ronin blood off the floor." I playful pushed him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"You just concentrate on not getting your ass shot, Ally." He used my nickname then left me and walked toward The Boss. I stood there for a second only to have someone to bump into me.

"Hey!" I turned to threaten them, when I saw Carlos there, already sputtering out apologies.

"S-Sorry!" He managed to say. He looked down, embarrassed. I calmed and studied him for a second.

"It's..." I searched for a word, "...fine." I said awkwardly. I turned away from him to walk away.

"Your Gat's sister right? Alice?" He wondered.

"Yeah, call me Ally, will ya?" I smirked at him causing him to look down yet again. _He does that a lot...a lieutenant with low self-esteem...that's a new one._

"Sure...Ally..." He adjusted the purple beanie on his head.

"You... You're the one who broke The Boss outta prison...right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got myself shanked to get to her." He replied proud.

"No shit? That's some loyalty..." I grinned at him finally. "Well, I better get going…"

"Yeah, same here…" He cleared his throat.

"See you…around?" He simply nodded. I left him and searched the crowd for my brother. I saw him talking to The Boss still; Shaundi had joined them. Johnny motioned for me to come over.

"Ally, you remember…?"

"Yeah. Nice to see you again…in one piece." I shook The Bosses hand.

"Nice to be back in one piece." She smirked at me. "Shaundi's already gotta plan for the Samedi, you up for your first mission?"

"You know it! What's the plan?" I answered, feeling that old excitement creep back.

"You ever heard of Loa Dust?" Shaundi asked.

* * *

Adrenaline still filled me when I got home after the mission. Home was an apartment in the Saints Row District; since Ultor took control they cleaned the hell out of that part of town. I put my weapons away in a large locked truck I had in my closet. I sighed pulling my pants off, I had to work the next morning. I worked at Leather & Lace in the Nob Hill mall, it wasn't the glamorous job of my dreams but, it'll do once the Saints pick up and we start getting a cut of the money. I loaded a simple handgun and put it on my bed side table then fell asleep. Life was about to get interesting.

_**Author Note: I love me some reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Saint's Seven

**Hello hello! Welcome back to chapter two! Enjoy and thank you for reading! Pretty please review! I love 'em; no flames though, its lame! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 2: Saint's Seven**

**Ally POV**

"Hello, welcome to Leather & Lace, if you need any help my name is Alice." I said sweetly to a tall blonde woman entering the store. She nodded to me and began browsing. I leant over the counter, bored. Looking down at my outfit I rolled my eyes. I had on a purple corset top, black stretch pants, and high heels boots. I officially hated this fucking job. I rolled my eyes and sat up watching the clock. _I get off soon at least._

"Hey! Damn Gat, your sister's hot!" I heard a loud voice enter the shop.

"You want to keep your balls Pierce? Shut the fuck up." My brother's voice growled.

"Hey, it was a compliment." Pierce reasoned.

"You should listen to him Pierce; my brother isn't one to go back on his word." I smirked turning to them. The blonde woman gave us a disgusted look and quietly exited. I noticed then that the group consisted of Johnny, Pierce, The Boss, and Carlos. "What's up with the formal visit?"

"Well, you get off soon; so we decided not to waste any precious fucking time." Johnny looked at me.

"Shaundi's been getting some good dirt on the Samedi. We've already stolen a lot of their market." The Boss smirked then. "Shaundi also broke a drug specialist outta prison to assist her with the Loa Dust."

"I've seen the Ronin lurking around the streets more than usual today…" I told her.

"Exactly, we need some extra people now for a special…visit." The Boss replied. "We're going to hit Poseidon's Palace and give them a little introduction to the Saints." She grinned evilly.

"Sound's exciting. I'm leaving now Anne!" I called to my boss in back. I grabbed my card and clocked out of work. "Let's go!"

"She's got your enthusiasm, Johnny." The Boss grinned as we exited the store. "We got weapons in the car; more Saints are meeting us there." I turned to Carlos when she and Johnny began talking.

"Hey." I said getting his attention. "How's The Brotherhood coming along?"

"I got nothing yet," He replied looking down, embarrassed. "I'm not as good at getting information as Shaundi and Pierce."

"The Brotherhood members are all fucking wannabe badasses." A smug look crossed my face. "Bunch of pussies if you ask me." I shrugged.

"Well, I'm fucked soon if I don't get something."

"The boss seems to like you. Your inner banger will come out sooner or later." I chuckled at him.

"Yo! Gat 2.0! In the car, we got some Ronin to fuck up!" Pierce hollered. I sent him a cold look and got in the car with everyone. I ended up squished between Carlos and Pierce. _Fuck, this is not comfortable._ I blew a strand of hair outta my face. Johnny turned around in the passenger seat.

"Ally, you and Pier-," He paused, "...would you cover up your tits!" My face reddened. _God dammit Johnny…_ I looked down at my top, which showed off my ample cleavage.

"You got me from work! I work in a lingerie store! I have to fucking dress like this!" I crossed my arms over my chest. Carlos shifted next to me.

"Who knew Johnny Gat was so **caring**?" Pierce piped up.

"Fuck off…" Johnny swiftly replied.

"Hey! Back to the plan guys! " The Bosses voice commanded from the driver's seat.

"Fine! The Boss and I are going to go in first to rig the doors with explosives. You, Pierce, and Carlos go in and shoot every Ronin you see. Keep those motherfuckers off our back! Simple enough? After that, we'll steal a truck and get the loot back to the hideout. The Ronin won't see us coming!" Johnny explained, excitement lacing his voice. We nodded, understanding as he turned back around. A cloth bundle landed in my arms them. I turned to Carlos confused as he handed me his gray zipper hoodie.

"For your…" He looked at my chest and looked away quickly, clearing his throat. I put it on and zipped it up.

"Thanks…" I said quietly. We finally arrived at the casino parking around the corner from it. Johnny got some guns from the truck and began handing them out. I walked up last for mine.

"Watch your ass in their…" He said seriously.

"Watch yours…" I replied taking my weapon. I secured a knife in my boot, just in case, as we approached the casino door. Barging in, we shot the guards.

"Everybody out!" The Boss yelled at the pedestrians in there. "NOW!" She shot her gun off toward the roof. People screamed and ducked, making a quick exit. Members of the Ronin entered with guns and samurai swords. We split up then. I kicked a casino table over and got behind it dodging bullets as the whizzed past me. Taking aim, I shot at every Ronin in site. My heart raced as fast my gun went off. A loud blast echoed, signaling that Johnny and The Boss almost had the loot. I glanced around as smoke and debris covered the room, Pierce and Carlos were unharmed. A couple more Saints entered, overpowering the Ronin. I heard a loud beep outside.

"Time to go!" Pierce's voice broke through the chaos. I made my way back to the entrance and got in the truck with everyone. It sped off toward the hideout, leaving the Ronin behind.

"Fuck yes!" Johnny yelled in triumph. _What a rush, it never gets old. _

_**Author Note: Thanks for reading, see ya'll next chapter XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3 Danger

**Greetings! Soooooooo…..enjoy, review, don't flame, and be awesome! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 3: Danger**

**Ally POV**

"I can't believe I date such assholes…," Shaundi lifted a joint to her lips. Veteran Child had kidnapped her days before, The Boss saved her ass though and Veteran Child was dead. The Saints had been working their asses off, even the hideout looked better now. A party pretty much broke out today; music, booze, and weed circulated the place, as always.

"Hey, at least some of the ex's got you some useful dirt." I shrugged taking a drink of alcohol. I was a little buzzed but, honestly, I wasn't a big partier. "We have the Samedi getting weaker by the day, the Ronin don't know what the fuck to do, and the Brotherhood…what the fucks going on with them?"

"The Boss and Carlos talked to Maero a while ago; I guess it didn't go over well. Maero wanted a 80/20 split."

"That's bullshit!" I said hotly.

"The Boss thought so too, obviously…," Shaundi inhaled more of her joint. "The Brotherhood definitely will be a problem, but it's nothing we can't handle. We just don't have dirt of any kind on them yet."

"Where's Carlos anyways? I'm sure the whole Brotherhood thing…" I got up.

"Hey, quit moving so fast…" Shaundi slurred. _This girl as always stoned._ I rolled my eyes fighting a laugh and looked around for Carlos. I couldn't find him anywhere so I slipped out of the party. When Saints wanted a little target practice they went out to where the pillars are and the old shanties used to be. I closed the door shutting the party out and immediately heard someone. Stepping over dirty and stones parts from the underground area I saw Carlos. He was throwing random knifes a large wall with a large spray-painted bulls-eye. He seemed upset and kept throwing them awkwardly, missing the middle.

"Don't beat yourself up about this." I spoke quickly getting his attention.

"I'm doing a shitty job as a lieutenant." He replied, his Spanish accent thicker. "I already got a shit lode from The Boss, I'm fucked. We're getting nowhere with the damn Brotherhood. I'm nothing like my brother was when he was in the Saints. It's embarrassing as fuck!" He threw another knife at the wall missing again. I huffed and started toward him.

"At least do it right." I said sternly. I boldly got behind him and took his arm. "Hold the knife like this." My hand went over his as I showed him. "Calm your breathing…and follow through." I let go of him allowing him to throw it, it hit the middle. We were silent for a while before I spoke. "Look, we all fuck up. But we're the Saints; we can handle this. Standing around being upset will get you nowhere. We're one of the few gangs that actually look out for each other. The loyalty so far is amazing actually…" He put his head down. "And stop doing that!" I suppressed a grin he looked back up at me. "Who wants to follow someone with little to no confidence?"

"It's a habit…," He looked back up at me.

"You need a boost or something…" Then I got an idea. _This I'll wake his ass up. _I let out a breath and pushed him up against a wall and planted my lips firmly on his. He froze as I deepened the kiss, grazing my tongue across his bottom lip. I took a hold of his hoodie bringing him closer then pulled back suddenly. "Next time, you take control. Be…assertive. You have all the fucking potential in the world." I took a step back letting go of him, feeling my lips tingle.

"Next time…?" He grinned finally, still little shocked.

"You should get back to work…lieutenant." I smiled fully and turned to leave.

**

* * *

**

**Days later**

"Hmmm, I seem to remember predicting this…" I looked at my brother who was currently mopping up blood off the floor from a dead Ronin gang member. He opened his mouth to retort when Aisha walked in.

"Johnny really shouldn't be taking his work home with him." She glared at him.

"It's just business babe." He shrugged.

"Uh-huh…" She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "How ya been?"

"Great, life is good actually…way less boring." I let myself smile.

"Always so tough, you're so like your brother." She replied.

"Was that a compliment?" I joked earning a look from Johnny.

"Hey! Admit it you learned from the best." Johnny mopped up the last puddles of blood.

"I guess I can give you** some** credit…" I crossed my arms. "I gotta get going though. It was nice to see you Aisha." I left their house then. Despite their difficult relationship, I could tell Aisha meant a lot to Johnny. I got in my car, went home, and collapsed into bed.

* * *

Work the next day was pretty uneventful, big shocker there. Again I had on a skimpy outfit, consisting of a dark blue corset-like top, black stretch jeans, and my black heeled boots. I restocked some items hoping time would speed up. I heard footsteps behind me, "I wanna take you out." My eyes widened at a familiar Spanish accented voice behind me. I turned to see Carlos; as bold as that first statement was, I could still see he was nervous as hell.

"You want to…? Carlos you must have been drinking today, you know we can't…do that," I turned to put some bras out.

"Why?" He stepped into my way.

"This is a gang, not high school," I smirked and stepped around him. "I kiss you as a favor and a week later you suddenly wanna take me out? Why the sudden bold statements." I went back to the counter and leant over it facing him. He took a step toward the counter.

"You and I both know that wasn't just a fucking pity kiss," Carlos replied.

"You're forgetting a couple small details…" I paused. "You're a lieutenant for a gang we're **both **in. My brother is second-in-command and not the most forgiving guy…we can't let lust or whatever the fuck we have mess things up…for either of us… I love a little danger but, Johnny will fuck you up…," I explained skeptical.

"So you admit we have something?" He grinned. I huffed straightening up.

"Carlos, your great…go to a strip club…get a drink...be a guy."

"You told me to be assertive…think of this as the new assertive Carlos," He replied thoughtful. I picked up on of his hands and looked back up at him.

"Really?" Your hands are shaking…" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Gotta work on that self-esteem still…Lieutenant Carlos."

"Say yes, Ally. It doesn't even have to be a typical date, we could sit on a rooftop and chill for all I care. I wanna…know you…" He said faltering.

"You wanna know me? Believe me I'm not that interesting," I let go of his hand. "We'll be fucked if someone finds out."

"I thought you liked danger," He shoved his hands in his pockets trying to keep a brave front up.

"I get off work in two hours, meet me outside the mall," I smirked up at him. "You better be good at keeping secrets."

"Sure…fine…great…wow that was fucking brutal," He adjusted his purple beanie, letting out a breath.

"Now go, before you get me fired," I chuckled and waved at him as he disappeared. _I have a date? Shit…_

_**Author Note:**__** Hope you liked, Ciao! Thanks again lovelies! XOXO **_


	4. Chapter 4 Odd

**Hollllaaaaaa! Enjoy chapter four! Read, review, and all that jazz! Gracias!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2, very sad.**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 4: Odd**

**Ally POV**

"You showed," Carlos let a small smile appear on him lips.

"Didn't think I would stand you up, did I?" I got in his car. "I'm not that type of girl."

"I didn't say that," He replied starting the car.

"Soon, I'm guessing you have the typical dinner and a movie plan?"

"I didn't say that either," He grinned at me.

"I have an idea…"

* * *

"You know we didn't have to do the 'sit on a rooftop and chill idea' I had earlier." Carlos joked as we approached a large almost abandoned, old apartment building.

"I know…but this way, we'll have a smaller risk of someone seeing us and plus…we're in a fucking gang, we don't exactly fit in to normal…" I pulled down on the ladder on the side of the building and began to climb. "C'mon. Just wait till you see the view!" We got to the top; the sky was beginning to darken. A few stars could be seen and the moon was coming out. The lights from the Ultor buildings light up the city.

"I think I might like this…" Carlos followed me to the ledge. "Why did you join the Saints?" He suddenly asked.

"A large part of it was Johnny; he taught me how to defend myself and believe it or not the whole 'gang' thing looked pretty…glamorous to me…" I laughed then. "The rush of adrenaline, the danger, the reward. I was just drawn to it…" I turned to him. "Why'd you do it?"

"My brother Luis was in the Saints before the boat blew up. I was in a couple small gangs as a teen. Mostly, high school bullshit…I always wanted to be a part of the Saints but, Luis was killed shortly before the Saints disbanded and I got sent to prison for a drug bust."

"Guess we both just got that 'gang gene,' life's a fucking riot," I shrugged. "Hey, you know something? I've never seen your hair…" I snatched his purple beanie off his head revealing his short, somewhat shaggy black hair. "Come and get it Lieutenant!"

"I see how it is…" He grabbed for the hat. I turned to run but he grabbed me around the waist and brought me to the ground. I struggled trying to keep the hat away from him. Then he kissed me hard, my body shook as it totally caught me off guard. I felt him pulled the hat out of my hand and break the kiss.

"No…fair…" I steadied my breathing.

"I guess we're even." He grinned, and leaned back in to kiss me again. This time I responded back, ignoring the cold ground. He broke the kiss and rolled onto his back next to me.

"It's weird…" I looked at the sky.

"Hmmm…?"

"The odd feeling of peace here…I'm not used to it…" I replied.

"Yeah, it's fucking weird." His accented voice agreed.

"Not sure if I like it…" I joked slightly.

"You're not the romantic damsel in distress type," He chuckled.

"Yeah…you won't hear me asking for help…ever." I sat up suddenly. "We should get going…"

"Scared?" He teased.

"No…" I stood up. "We can't fuck around all night." I shrugged.

"Sure…" He got up then. "Soon you won't be able to resist, Ally."

"Let's go," We went down the ladder and he led me back to his car. I gave him directions to my apartment and he took me home.

"So…"

"So…thanks Carlos…for today…"

"You ever want more of that 'odd peaceful' feeling, call me."

"Yeah…" I started to get out of the car but I stopped suddenly and kissed him quickly. "Revenge…" I smirked and got out.

"Don't play like that Ally," He grinned.

"Goodbye, Carlos…" I winked and left.

* * *

**Days Later**

Shouts filled the hideout as new members were "swore in," meaning they fought fight club style till they were deemed worthy. "You! Your next." Johnny pointed to a man and another fight started. I shook my head, chuckling at my brother. Carlos passed me while in a conversation with The Boss. He nodded to me and turned away, a little excitement filled me and my lips tingled. "What's on your mind?" Johnny plopped down next to me on the couch.

"Watching you mess with rookies," I grinned over at him.

"Work is never done," He adjusted his sunglasses. "This place is starting to like a fucking gang hideout now…needs a name though…Purgatory…" He looked at me for approval.

"Purgatory? Hmm, not bad," I crossed my arms, lying back on the couch.

"You up for a small Ronin take-down today?"

"Always," I patted the large gun holster on my waist, "what's up?"

"Well, the Ronin are setting up for some sort of fucking deal near the Amberbrook Museum Pier. We're gunna take them out and destroy their boats. Be outside in 5." He got up and walked off. I quickly got up, went upstairs; Pierce was already waiting with a car.

"Hey Pierce," I got in the car. "What's with the classical music?" I asked immediately.

"Hey! This is real fucking gang music." He defended. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever you say," I chuckled. The Boss and Johnny joined us soon after. The ride over was quick and Johnny gave us sniper rifles from the trunk. The ruins outside the museum were covered in Ronin guards.

"I want you and Pierce to handle the Ronin guard; Gat and I will take out the boats." The Boss spoke. I nodded and we all split up. I found a spot away from the Ronin, took aim through the scope, and began firing. They all drew their weapons, alarmed. I could see Pierce shooting at them from a distance too. My hair whipped around my face as I moved around targeting them. Pain entered my left arm then.

"Shit!" I yelled, struggling to shoot the rest of them. Ignoring the pain in my arm I lifted my gun to take out more guards. "Motherfuckers!" I shoot the last one. I looked down at the blood gushing from my left arm. _Johnny's gunna be pissed…_

* * *

"**FUCK!**" I yelled as Johnny began to dig out the bullet. We were back at the, almost empty, Purgatory. Pierce and Shaundi had left. The Boss, Carlos, Johnny and a couple Saints remained still. Carlos was at my side with wrappings and The Boss was ordering some Saints around.

"Didn't I tell you weeks ago to not get your ass shot?" He seethed.

"Sorry to disappoint…" I felt him find the bullet and pull at it. "**OW, FUCK!**" I tensed and grabbed Carlos's wrist, in pain. I felt him jump a little under my grasp.

"Got it, little fucking bastard," Johnny dropped the bullet and cleaned the wound.

"Could've been worse…"

"Don't…," He cut me off right away. I looked down at the floor, in shame. "Carlos, bandage her up," Johnny walked away then and I stayed quiet.

"I thought I was the only one doing that 'look down' thing," He spoke putting some gauze over the wound. My head shot up then. "How're you feeling," He asked cautiously.

"Just tired," I replied, ignoring the dull ache in my arm.

"He'll forgive you," Carlos stated, the accent I loved lacing his voice.

"I know," I sighed.

"He just cares too damn much about you to let anything happen," Carlos explained and finished wrapping my arm.

"Thanks…," I rubbed my arm.

"No problem. Be…careful," I saw him glance down at my lips before turning to leave. _And I thought life was complicated before._

_**Author Note:**__** Thanks for reading! You're beautiful people! Pleaaaaaaasssseee review! It would be most appreciated! XOXO. PS: I would like to give a little shout out to Little151 for reviewing, thanks soooo much! It's nice to know someone is reading this.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Cloud Nine

**Bonjour! Hope you like this chapter! Read, pleaaase review, I will love you forever! WARNING: Sexual content**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row 2=Not mine. *Sad face***

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 5: Cloud Nine**

**Ally POV (Weeks later)**

I sat back, bored out of my mind. I didn't have work today, so naturally I was in Purgatory with the rest of the Saints. My arm has healed up but, since my little fuck up with the Ronin weeks ago, Johnny's made sure I had little, to no, chance of going on a mission with anyone anytime soon. I rolled my eyes, almost everyone had a job now; even Shaundi who got kidnapped by a strung out DJ was out with The Boss stealing video equipment to watch the streets for The General. With Mr. Sunshine out of the way, getting the Samedi fully off the streets was getting closer and closer. Once the General is dead the Samedi are over. Progress with the Ronin and Brotherhood would probably pick up after. I let my mind wander to Carlos; I haven't been able to see him as much. No one seems to have any idea about our…relationship? I guess he's technically my…boyfriend? I tried to shake the confusing thoughts from my head. This was pretty new to me, I didn't know much outside of 'gang activity.' Was I his girl? "Alright people, here's the deal." I looked to the voice to see the Boss standing with Shaundi at the top of the stairs. "We got a truck full of electronic shit that I don't know how to use…I want you guys to help unload the truck and set up shop here." I stood up to go get stuff when The Boss stopped me. "Ally, you know there's nothing for you to do here. Go home." She whispered. Shaundi took this as her cue to go and awkwardly stepped away.

"C'mon boss…I'm fine, I'm ready…"

"I respect you a lot, your grade A fucking material for this gang. You get your shit done. But, I respect your brother too, he's my second in command and I'll admit he has some say in the way this gang works, especially when it comes to you. You'll be back on the field soon enough. Just give Gat some fucking time." She explained.

"It's been weeks, he can't fucking…control me forever," I whispered hotly. "You know I'm better than the rookies we got doing jobs now!" The Boss moved some red hair out of her face, unfazed.

"Go home, I'll call you personally when you're needed," She just walked off then. _I can't believe this… _I took a deep breath and started to leave. I picked up my pace and dodged passing Saints, till I got outside and got in car. I sped toward my apartment, slamming my door when I got inside. The last place I wanted to be was at home so I decided to go back out. I changed into a one shouldered, purple blouse and a short black skirt. I let my hair down and put on some heels. My phone rang then, I saw Carlos's name.

"Hey," I answered, putting some gold hoop earrings in.

"I heard what happened."

"Yeah, its bullshit," I paused, "what're you doing now?" I put on some make up.

"Nothing, why?"

"I'm going to the club tonight; maybe dancing out a little aggression will help. Meet me at On Track?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll leave Purgatory soon. See you there."

"Bye." I hung up and left quickly. It was almost 9 when I got to the club. Lights filled the street and the loud music shook the building. The inside was dim lit, flashing lights covered the dance floor, and I could barely hear my own thoughts over the music. I passed the bar and went straight to the dance floor. I loved the free feeling I got when I danced, whether I was alone or not; I danced like nobody was there.

"Ally!" I barely heard my name over the music. I looked up near the stairs and saw Carlos leaning over the railing; I waved at him and made my way over to him. He was wearing a button up long sleeved, purple shirt and dark jeans. His signature beanie was on his head along with a large gold cross he always wore hanging around his neck.

"Finally," I kissed him. "Drinks?"

"Yeah…you look beautiful," He pulled me for another kiss. I grinned and pulled him toward the bar; after sitting down we ordered drinks. "Nice dancing back there."

"Thanks, one of the few things my brother didn't teach me. How's life been? I haven't seen much of you since Johnny went crazy." I sipped my drink.

"Nothing to report, it's actually nice to have a break from the Brotherhood," He replied.

"I miss it, but sneaking around with you is always fun," I smirked and gulped down the rest of my drink and pulled him from the bar. "C'mon, let's dance."

"I've never danced before," He chuckled at me.

"Too bad. I'll teach you." I put his hands on my hips as I began to move with the music. He started to get it but then stepped on my foot causing me to fall into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I laughed as he apologized profusely. "Carlos! Shut up…" I kissed him getting him to immediately respond. I broke the kiss and made eye contact with him. I think I really…cared about this guy… I wordlessly pulled him away from the dance floor into a dark empty hallway of the club. "What am I to you?" I asked.

"I…your…Ally, I…shit…," He looked down unsure of how to answer.

"I mean, we've been hiding this from everyone…The Boss…My own brother even. I wouldn't…do this if I didn't …like you," for the first time I struggled to form words. He was quite for a moment, then reached around his neck and took off his large gold cross and placed it around my neck.

"You're my girl," He grinned hopefully. "I want you to hold onto this for a while." I grinned and kissed him running my tongue along his lower lip, the kiss deepened as his tongue met mine. I wanted him. Breaking the kiss I pulled him down the hall toward the bathrooms. I peeked inside noticing the stalls were empty.

"Shh…" I pulled him into the larger stall at the end and locked it. "Kiss me," I began undoing buttons on his shirt. His lips found my neck; I backed up against the corner wall by the toilet and pulled my shirt up so it was over my black, strapless bra. He pulled my bra cups down and his hands stroked my breasts. I bit back a moan and pulled his belt off. "Condom?" I paused as he grabbed one from his wallet. I continued with his belt feeling him harden then I took the condom from him. He kissed me again; I felt his hands wander up my skirt and soon my underwear was around one of my ankles.

"Ally," he moaned as I slipped the condom on him. He pulled one of my legs around his waist while I propped the other on the toilet seat.

"Mmmm…please…" I moaned as he pulled my skirt up and entered me. I gasped burying my head his neck. He started to move inside of me causing me to arch my back and buck my hips against his. He picked up the pace when suddenly we heard the door open. We froze hearing some girls enter. I could see figures in front of the mirror move as they fixed their make-up. "Shit…" I mumbled into his neck hoping they didn't hear us. Carlos lets a small chuckle pass his lips then I felt him buck his hips toward mine. A muffled moan escaped my lips, "Carlos…don't." I mentally hope the girls would hurry the fuck up. He did it again, slowly teasing me. Finally, I heard the girls leave. "You almost got us…" He kissed me, cutting me off and began to move again. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're…amazing…fuck," He moaned speeding up.

"Harder…" I cried out. "I'm so close…holy shit." I kissed his neck and whispered in his ear, "Come with me…" My eyes rolled back as I came; I lost control of my body trembling against him. My entire body tensed and I felt him speed up before he let out a loud groan and came. I put my head back against the wall, trying to steady my breathing; he rested his forehead against mine trying to do the same. I felt his pull out of me and I saw him pull of the condom and dispose of it.

"Let's get out of here…" He cupped my face and kissed me. I nodded and pulled my bra and underwear back on. I straightened my shirt out and waited for him to fix his clothes. We exited the bathroom and earned a glare from a woman that passed us. I stifled a laugh and pulled Carlos through the club and outside.

"My place?" I smirked at him.

"Yeah…" He replied. I started to follow him, looking down at the chain he had given me. _This guy definitely meant something too me…_ I wondered how much longer our relationship could stay a secret.

_**Author Note: Whew! Hoped the sex scene wasn't bad. Thanks so much! See ya'll next chapter! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Reassurance

**Hey all! Welcome to chapter 6! Thanks so much! Please review or spread the word to other Saint's Row fanfiction fans! I love ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Saints Row 2**

**Chapter 6: Reassurance**

**Ally POV (Weeks later)**

"Who you been fucking?" Shaundi whispered, plopping down next to me on the couch. I faked a small laugh.

"What? No one, what gave you that idea?" I eyed her.

"Please, I, of all people, would know," She smirked.

"Shaundi, you've been smoking too much Loa Dust," I got up.

"Whatever you say…" She grinned. I walked away from her._ Damn it, she would be the one to see something._

"Holy shit, I found the limo!" A Saint sitting in front of the surveillance cameras got The Boss's attention. _No way…I had to get in this one._

"Yo', Shaundi! Get up we gotta get moving!" The Boss turned to Shaundi on the couch.

"What, you're actually taking me along?" Shaundi replied, confused.

"I can't get ahold of Pierce…"

"Thanks…I guess…" Shaundi began to follow her out. I cut them off.

"Boss, you gotta let me in on this!" I practically begged. I still haven't gone on any big missions since I was shot. "You need me!" She let out a breath.

"C'mon…" She finally said. I followed them to the car. The General's limo was headed for the mall; we had to make sure we got there before they did. "I want you, Shaundi, and the rest of the Saints to take out that Samedi outside the mall, I'm taking that motherfucker out." She loaded a small handgun. Loading a gun myself, Shaundi and I jumped out of the car and took positions near the mall. Gunshots rang out as the Boss had definitely found the General; I saw her running into the mall. More Samedi cars sped toward the mall then.

"If we live through this will you tell me who you're fucking?" Shaundi joked. I let out a laugh and didn't answer the question. The sad thing about the Samedi was that they were terrible shots, probably because they were all high most of the time. Taking them out was pretty easy, when I ran out of bullets I charged the first Samedi member I saw, grabbed their head before they could react and drove it into my knee. Blood gushed from their nose as I grabbed their gun. I shot them and continued toward the next members I saw. Losing sight of Shaundi, I continued into the crowd of gang members, dodging punches and bullets. When I neared the entrance of the mall it was already clear the Samedi were losing, the Saints heavily out-numbered them now. The Boss exited the mall with Shaundi following.

"It's over…" She swiftly passed me.

**

* * *

**

**Next Day**

"So the Samedi are over?" Johnny sat back in his chair. Aisha walked in and set two beers on the table then sat on the other side of Johnny.

"Yeah, without a leader the rest of them put down their flags. We have their market and they will no longer be a problem to us," I sipped my beer.

"Fuckin' A…everything is falling into place."

"Kinda nice…" I shrugged.

"What would be nice is if Pierce listened to that classical shit less and focused on the Ronin more…Also, if that "baby-faced gang banger" was as good at getting information on the Brotherhood as Shaundi was with the Samedi." He gulped his own beer, Aisha hit his shoulder; I glared.

"Johnny…" She scolded.

"What babe?" She just rolled her eyes at him.

"So you want Carlos to sleep with everyone for information?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, at least Shaundi had her sources…" He shrugged.

"And a couple of STD's…" Aisha commented. I couldn't hold the small laugh that escaped my lips. Johnny grinned and kissed her

"I think the boss can make a banger out of Carlos," I shrugged, toying with the gold cross on the chain Carlos gave me. Johnny gulped his beer and stood up.

"Gotta take a leak…" He left the room. Aisha turned to me after he was out of site.

"How long?" Aisha smirked.

"How long, what?" I got nervous.

"Carlos…" She grinned as I caved in.

"Shaundi's suspicious too…Is it that obvious?" I wondered.

"To us girls? Yeah…a little." She replied.

"You won't tell anyone will you? I'll tell Johnny…eventually…"

"Your secret is safe with me, girl. Just be careful." She leaned forward and put a hand on my arm. "Ally's finally got a man…he good to you?"

"Yeah, he is actually…" I heard the toilet flush and Johnny walked back out.

"I gotta head out, Boss needs my assistance." He looked at the clock.

"Yeah, I need to go to. It was great seeing you Aisha." She gave me a small hug. Johnny gave me a nod. "Bye Johnny," I grinned, leaving.

* * *

"No missions tonight?" I lazily draped my legs across Carlos lap and sat back on the couch. We were at my apartment just watching TV.

"Nope, I'm all yours…" He grinned.

"Have you told anybody about us?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Just wondering…" I paused. "Aisha knows…" Carlos looked at me then put his head down, nervous. "She kinda guessed at it today. She won't tell…" I assured him. "Shaundi has a hunch that I'm with someone too…"

"Will you be ok with people finding out?" He glanced at me.

"I…It depends on what happens after…we can't fuck this up…" I said honestly, he nodded. "You?"

"I don't think it matters, your brother is going to kill me…"

"Johnny won't kill you," I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"Everyone's says, 'he's happiest when he's killing someone.' I'm sleeping with Johnny Gat's sister. I'm fucked."

"Yes you are," I smirked. "Johnny will get over it…eventually…" I shrugged finally.

"That's pretty fucking reassuring…"

"I'm a big help aren't I?" I grinned. He just shook his head. I leaned forward and kissed his neck. "Aren't I?" I whispered, straddling him. He grinned finally and kissed me. My cellphone went off then, interrupting us. "Hold on…" I answered it, "Hello?" Carlos leaned forward and continued kissing my neck.

"Ally, get the fuck to the hospital!" The Bosses angry voice entered my ear.

"What? What the fucks going on?" My heartbeat sped up.

"It's Gat…" she paused. "Just get your ass here now."

"Tell me what the fuck happened?" I pushed a confused Carlos back, he watched me.

"Fuck you say?"

"I'm on my way…" I said in a low voice and hung up. I jumped off Carlos and ran to find some shoes.

"Ally! What the fucks happening?" He quickly followed. I looked frantically on the floor for a pair of shoes, throwing things out of the way.

"Why is it I have so many fucking shoes and not a pair that match now?" I yelled, frustrated. Carlos kneeled down to my level and grabbed my hands causing me to look at him. I took in a shaky breath.

"What happened?" He said seriously, his accent thicker.

"Johnny…hospital…She wouldn't tell me…" Carlos picked up two of my shoes that matched and handed them to me. "Thanks…"

"Let me drive you." He followed me out of the apartment.

"No! It's fine…I need to go…" I kissed him and ran toward my car. "I'll call you!" I promised, speeding off.

* * *

"Where is he?" I demanded when I ran into The Boss.

"Can't see him yet…c'mon." She grabbed my arm and took my outside and around the building. "It was the Ronin…Shogo's bald motherfucking pet and a couple members…They surprised Johnny and I when he got home…"

"They surprised you in the **house**? No, Aisha! Is she…"

"…dead…She was killed trying to warn us…"

"No…**fuck!**" I backed away from her. I knew Johnny loved Aisha. I kicked a metal trash can, sending it flying. "**God dammit, NO**!" Aisha was gone and Johnny was in the hospital, I threw and kicked everything I saw in that alleyway. The Boss just let me; my body felt so heavy.

"We're going to make them fucking pay…" She said darkly, when I calmed down a bit. My heart raced and my breathing was heavy.

"When?" I said hoarsely.

_**Author Note: Thanks so much for reading! Please review, tell a friend, party hard hahaha. This part of the game was saaaaaad! Poor Johnny! Well, till next time…XOXO, Fallin!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Visiting Hours

**Yay, lucky number 7! Enjoy readers! Review pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: Saints Row 2= Sill not mine :[**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 7: Visiting Hours**

**Ally POV**

"All I'm sayin' is that we don't know how long Gat is gonna be laid out…" Pierce's voice was the first thing I heard when I entered the bar. I was supposed to meet The Boss about getting revenge for Aisha. I wave of guilt shook me as I remembered that distant look on Johnny's face when I finally saw him in the hospital. "Someone's gotta step up," I was suddenly angry at Pierce.

"Pierce!" I said in a low voice, getting both of their attentions. "Leave…"

"Shit, I'm…I didn't mean it like-"

"I said…leave," I said through clenched teeth. I turned to The Boss, "This is our mission!" The Boss slowly looked from me to Pierce.

"Go," She said finally. Pierce eyes went wide but he understood and got up.

"Sorry Ally…" He passed me and exited the bar. I sat down next to The Boss.

"Is it stupid to ask how you're doing?" She turned to me.

"I'll feel better when the Ronin are all dead…"

"Don't worry…Gat will be up and killing in no time." Her phone rang then. "Sup?"… "Who is this?" I turned to her, listening. "Our chance? Who the fuck are you?" I watched intently, as she put the phone away and got up. "Come on, we're going to Kanto." I stood up as we rushed out the door and to her car.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked as she sped off.

"Some guy who, apparently, doesn't like Jyunichi too much," She replied. We arrived in Kanto and hid guns under our clothes. "Let's split up." I nodded and walked around the back. I saw Jyunichi through a window, he was alone. I felt rage fill me as I broke the glass and dove in. I took aim and shot at him, but he dodged quickly. I could hear more shot fired from where ever The Boss was.

"Motherfucker." I took aim again, but he pulled out a sword and swung at me. I jumped back, dropping my gun. He kicked it to the side of the room.

"Die with some honor," He said raising his sword again, I grabbed one off the wall and blocked the hit. I swung at him missing, he took the chance to counter back and cut my leg. I hissed in pain and jumped back. The fight continued, he was way more experienced with a samurai sword then I was, obviously. _I can't lose this one. _Each of us had a couple cuts from the other ones weapon; finally, he blocked one of my hits. I took the opportunity to kick his knee back. He grunted and fell backwards; I raised my sword and stabbed him in the stomach.

"This is for Johnny," I twisted the blade and he howled in pain; blood seeped out of his mouth. I roughly yanked the blade out and raised it over his head, "…and this is for Aisha." I brought it down and hacked at his neck, detaching his head from his body. I fell to my knees and took in a breath; I felt relief fill me. The door opened then.

"Nice work…" The Boss leaned on the door frame. I stood up and let out a chuckle.

"Let's go…"

* * *

"So the bastard's dead?" Johnny's torso was bandaged up as he lied back against the gurney. I sat on the bed next to him and The Boss sat in a chair next to the bed.

"I cut him up myself," I reassured him.

"You would have been proud Gat," The Boss added, I smiled and looked to Johnny. "How ya' doing?" She asked slowly.

"She's dead, ya really gotta ask?" The room was silent for a second. "Funeral?"

"We're waiting for you," I replied with a small shrug.

"How long till you're back?" The Boss asked.

"The doc said I should be up and murderin' in a couple days…well ya know, he didn't say murderin' but you get the idea." Johnny said; when suddenly the power blew out and red flashing lights went off.

"Time to leave?" The Boss stood up quickly.

"Fuck yeah," Johnny replied. I stood up and grabbed a wheelchair and helped Johnny into it. "A wheelchair? I can't fucking believe this," He mumbled.

"Just say 'Thank you Ally,'" I took the handles.

"Get his ass up to the roof, I'll take care of it from there," The Boss pulled out a gun and took off. I began to push his wheelchair out of the room, looking around for guards or gang members.

"You know, you could of brought flower's instead of gang members trying to kill me," He said.

"Bitch, bitch, bitch. Flowers aren't as fun though…" I replied sarcastically, rounding a corner. "...just be grateful for having a fucking amazing sister." A Ronin member exited the elevator. I pulled my gun out and shot them before they could react.

"When did you learn to shoot straight?" Johnny smirked at me; I continued to push him.

"I've always been this good, you just never noticed," I replied, he looked at me but didn't say anything. I peeked around a corner, the hallway was empty to I continued forward. I stopped to grab some medicine and first aid stuff for Johnny. "Just in case." I shrugged. We took an elevator to the roof; the cold air hit me as we got outside. A chopper landed on the roof with The Boss driving.

"C'mon!" She yelled. I helped Johnny into it and we were off to Purgatory. I sighed and sat back, tired.

"You did good." Johnny's voice brought me out of me thoughts.

"Thanks…" I said, surprised.

"Real good," He said softly. "I'm proud of you kid."

"Thanks Johnny…" I smiled finally.

"Now don't go telling people I'm a big fucking softie as a brother," He leaned back in his seat.

"I won't," I laughed lightly.

"Oh, and I've always fucking noticed you."

**

* * *

**

**2 Weeks later**

Purgatory was filled commotion as missions where being planned, the last of the construction was being done, and Aisha's funeral was being arranged. I leaned over the railing watching all of the Saints, I caught sight of Carlos just as he looked up at me; I panicked. Not everything had gone back to normal since Johnny left the hospital. I had been deliberately avoiding Carlos, I didn't know why. It was like I found reasons to not be with him, I started working more. I saw him start up the stairs toward me and I took off toward the elevators. I frantically pushed the button as he rounded the corner and called to me, "Ally, wait!" The doors shut. _What the fuck's wrong with me?_

I got into my car and sped toward my apartment. When I pulled up and got out of my car, I saw Carlos car entering the lot. I turned and kept walking, hearing his footsteps behind me "Ally! Damn it, will you just wait for a second!" His voice finally stopped me. "What the fuck's going on?"

"I'm sorry!" I spun around to face him.

"Just tell me what's been going on, Ally?" He took a step toward me.

"I don't fucking know…" I stepped back.

"Well, something must be going on; you've been bypassing me for two damn weeks." His accent was thicker now.

"I just don't think…I…I,fuck…" I struggled to find the words.

"What are you so damn afraid of?" He finally asked, grabbing my arms to stop me from backing up.

"Fuck you!" I pushed against him, causing him to let me go. "Maybe you should stop concentrating on me for once! I can take care of myself!"

"Ally…"

"No! You wonder why you haven't gotten anything on the Brotherhood? It's because you're so focused on this relationship, you're not doing your fucking job!" I was exploding at him. "This relationship was just one big distraction; for both of us!" I took off the chain he gave me and threw it at his feet, the gold cross hit the pavement. He just looked shocked by my outburst, and then an angry look crossed his face.

"I'm outta here, I don't fucking need this." He turned and left.

"Fine! Just go! Maybe you'll get some confidence and get **something **on the Brotherhood!" I yelled after him; he turned around abruptly.

"You know what's funny?" He let out a small chuckle. "You're the scared one, Alice." He turned back away from me. I turned away, angry, but felt all of the hurtful words I said, set in.

"Wait…" I breathed turning around, but his car had already sped off. I noticed the gold cross still sitting on the ground where I had thrown it. Slowly, I picked it up and put in in my pocket, before turning to leave. _I fucked that up badly._

_**Author Note: More sadness, hope you liked the chapter though! Reviews would be most appreciated! Oh and just a heads up: I'm going on vacation on March**__**1**__**st**__**. I'll try to update once more before then but if I don't, I'll be back on the 10**__**th**__** and I'll try to update ASAP! Thanks so much! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Rest In Peace

**Hello all! Welcome to chapter 8! Please enjoy and review, because it would be amazing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 8: Rest In Peace**

**Ally POV**

"Yo', they been gone along time, maybe I should…" Pierce paced back and forth.

"You really shouldn't," Dane Vogel cut him off. I eyed him closely and sat back against the bar. Earlier, Vogel walked in like he owned the place and told us how to weaken the Ronin, apparently he was bitter that the Ronin severed their ties with Ultor. Pierce, Shaundi, and I were supposed to babysit him while Johnny and The Boss went on the mission. Other Saints roamed the hidout, I saw Carlos earlier; he obviously didn't want to talk to me. It was my fault. What I said about him and the Brotherhood was fucked up. Maybe we were better apart though because I heard him and The Boss bragging about some amazing "radioactive tattoo" they gave Maero. The Boss also had plans for the Brotherhood later too.

"It's all right Pierce," The Boss came down the stairs with Johnny following.

"He led us right to 'em," Johnny added.

"Get outta here Vogel." The Boss motioned for the door.

"You've been a gracious host…" Vogel stood up to leave when The Boss grabbed his arm.

"How come you went to the Ronin and not us?"

"You were in in a coma and we couldn't find Julius…" He pulled his arm out of her grasp, "…timing is everything." He went up the stairs and disappeared.

"Motherfucker…" Pierce broke the silence.

"We have bigger things to worry about now. Ally, you're coming with me. I'll fill you in." The Boss started off, I follow quickly holstering 2 handguns at my sides. "Donnie's alive. He works on the trucks for the Brotherhood," I remembered Donnie immediately. Lin faked a relationship with him to get insight on his gang 5 years before. She was discovered and killed though. The Boss continued, "Carlos is going to meet us with a car and we're going to pay Donnie a little visit. We'll make him rig some Brotherhood trucks to blow." _Carlos was going to be there? Shit…_ I shook my thoughts away and put my hands in my pockets, I felt the cool metal of the gold chain that sat in there. Why I still carried it, I'll never know. As The Boss and I got outside Carlos pulled up. I got in back, "Carlos, Ally's gonna join us for this."

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Hi." _Well this is awkward…Can we pretend for a moment that we weren't fucking each other weeks before? _I caught his gaze in the rearview mirror and quickly looked out the window. _Guess not…_

"If my timings correct, Donnie should be here…" The Boss directed Carlos to where Donnie was.

* * *

"Lin, I…um, I miss you," the three of us walked up quietly as Donnie threw some flowers into the water. The Boss pulled her gun out.

"How sweet, Donnie, I missed you too…" She aimed for his head and he put his hands up.

"Oh, shit…" He panicked.

"You haven't seen me since your boss shot me and stuffed me into a truck, and all I get is an 'Oh, shit'…" She said as Carlos and I got our guns out too.

"You…You're supposed to be dead…" Donnie stuttered.

"Walk to the car," she commanded. "Ally, watch him."

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Donnie asked as I opened the backseat door.

"You're predictable…" The Boss replied.

"Get in," I pushed Donnie in the car and got in after, while still holding my gun at him. The Boss and Carlos got in and Carlos started the car.

"What do you want with me?" Donnie asked.

"You're gonna do some pro bono mechanic work…" The Boss said simply.

"Whaddya mean pro bono work?" He shook visibly.

"You'll see. Now if you value you're face you'll shut the fuck up." I said, getting him to be quiet. Carlos pulled into and alleyway and stopped the car.

"If you don't rig those trucks to blow, we'll kill you," We exited the car and directed Donnie to the end of the alley.

"I'll set the bombs, don't shoot!" We rounded the corner and shot at Brotherhood members as Donnie rigged the truck. Carlos stood by and helped me guard Donnie. I noticed Donnie worked faster with my gun to his head.

"Duck!" Carlos's shouted as I ducked down. He quickly shot a Brotherhood member headed for me.

"Thanks…" I said awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not completely useless…" He remarked.

"Hey, I never said that..." I replied hotly.

"Really? You didn't need to, your message was pretty fucking clear yesterday!"

"Carlos I…" That was when I noticed Donnie looking at us with and odd expression on his face. _Shit…_ "Did I say stop working!" I put the gun against his head roughly, causing him to jump and get back to work.

"Alright! I'm done!" He stood up and we ran back to the car. The Boss jumped in the passenger seat.

"Carlos, get us to the next one!" We sped off as a loud explosion went off behind us. "Good work Donnie, there's more work to be done though. It should be fun," The Boss let a grin cross her face. I caught Carlos's eyes in the mirror again. _Yeah, lots of fun…_

* * *

Donnie let out a small yell as I kicked him out of the car and we sped away. "I think Maero will get our message." I smirked at The Boss.

"Between this and the radioactive tattoo, the Brotherhood won't know what the fuck to do," The Boss replied happily.

"Or they'll try to comeback at us harder. We should, you know, be on guard."

"We can handle anything they have to throw back at us." The Boss crossed her arms. "Let's get back now."

* * *

**Days Later**

I straightened out the knee length black dress and let out a sigh. Today was Aisha funeral. I put on a long black jacket and hid a gun and knife under it. I carried weapons everywhere now as a precaution. I was told all of the lieutenants would be there along with other Saints members who wanted to pay their respects. Exiting my house, I ran to my car as rain pelted down. I bought a small bouquet of white roses and drove to the cemetery. I parked and quickly noticed Johnny, the Boss, and a few other Saints waiting around. Johnny, who was sporting a nice suit, walked toward me. He was carrying flowers too, and had a stoic expression on his face. "We're gonna start soon…" I simply nodded and followed him to where the grave was. People gathered around as the priest began. I zoned out and stared down at the coffin.

"…rest in peace," the priest ended, as I came forward to put the flowers on her grave; others followed. I kneeled down and dropped the flowers.

"Goodbye, Aisha…we'll miss you. So much…" I whispered quietly. I stood up to walk away when I saw Carlos standing across from me. He was in black pants and a black, long sleeved, button up shirt; he had taken off his purple beanie out of respect, and was carrying it. I gave him a silent nod of acknowledgment, which he returned. I went back and stood next to Johnny.

"_Don't be afraid, girl…_" my eyes widened slightly when I heard a voice. _Aisha?_ My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of a motorcycle cut through the air.

"You have humiliated my family for the last time!" Shogo raged as he sped toward us.

"Leave little boy," Johnny didn't even look up. The Saints took defensive positions as more Ronin sped toward us; I saw the priest and civilians running away.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Shogo yelled, Johnny still didn't look up.

"Fuck off Akuji, I'm not killing anyone at Eesh's funeral. Tonight, tomorrow…you name a time and I will gladly fuck you up…but not now."

"How noble…nobility is sorely overrated," Shogo replied. _Little bastard,_ I wanted to rip his fucking head off, but he was Johnny's. Shogo got off his bike and pulled out a gun, the Ronin with him did the same. Chaos enthused as an all-out war began. The rain went down harder as bullets flew through the air. We shot at Ronin lieutenants as The Boss chased after Shogo, I saw them both get on motorcycles and take off. _She'll get him…_ I saw a Ronin on a motorcycle speed toward me; suddenly I was on the ground. In a daze I looked up and saw Carlos on top of me.

"That's twice now…" He stated with and unreadable expression. I didn't say anything as he quickly pulled me to my feet. He opened his mouth to say something else, when a Ronin appeared behind him.

"Move!" I shot the Ronin swiftly. "If I save your ass once more, we'll be even…" I stated and left him before he could reply. Most of the Ronin were dead by now, I saw The Boss dragging Shogo back to the grave as the last of the Ronin were killed. I made my way back just as The Boss dropped Shogo in front of Johnny. He tried to run but Johnny punched him in the face, sending him back to the ground. I watched my brother silently.

"Get up," Johnny commanded as Shogo got to his feet. Shogo swung is leg but Johnny caught him and elbowed Shogo's knee. I heard a sickening crack, more Saints gathered around. Johnny head butted Shogo sending him to the ground again. I saw tears running down Shogo's face. "Get up," Johnny said again in a cold tone. Shogo again tried to attack but ended up on the ground. "Get up."

"Please stop…" Shogo pleaded backing up against a grave.

"Not so fun when you're fighting someone who isn't tied to a chair…" I spoke up. I felt everyone look at me then gaze back at Johnny.

"I didn't kill her!" Shogo yelled finally, more tears leaked down his face.

"You ordered it," Johnny replied sending another punch to Shogo's head, his head went straight through the gravestone, breaking it.

"I'm sorry…" Shogo sobbed pathetically.

"Well that brings her back doesn't it?" Johnny dragged Shogo to a random, nearby casket. "You couldn't even let her have a burial, you piece of shit!" Johnny opened the casket and the body of a random woman fell out.

"No, please no!" Shogo struggled a Johnny grabbed him, threw him in the coffin and shut the lid. "Kill me but don't do this!" He begged through the lid. Everyone ignored him; I picked up a shovel and handed it to my brother. He started to lower the coffin and pile dirt onto it. The Boss assisted as everyone else just watched. Shogo's yells got quiet as more dirt filled the hole, soon his voice couldn't be heard at all. My thoughts went back to the voice I heard earlier, _What are you trying to tell me?_

_**Author Note: Thanks for reading, I'll try to update as much as I can before I go on vacation. I'm gone from March 1**__**st**__** to the 10**__**th**__**. See ya'll next chapter! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Red Asphalt

**Hello, hello! Welcome to chapter NINE! Well, enjoy reading and review. I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saint's Row 2 :(**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 9: Red Asphalt **

**Week later**

**Ally POV**

"The Ronin got desperate and I missed it?" I followed Johnny around the hide out, which was covered with dead Ronin members. Apparently, Pierce had brought one of The Boss's old friends, Mr. Wong, over but, was followed by the Ronin. Akuji was here too but escaped.

"Not my fault you were at work," Johnny shrugged, kicked a Ronin of the couch, and sat down. "Hey, you!" Johnny pointed to a random Saint. "Get some people together to clean up the Ronin trash." The Saint nodded and disappeared.

"I can't fucking believe this…" I huffed and plopped down next to him. "I missed all the fun."

"There will be more; I'm pretty fucking sure of that…things are going back to normal now."

"Normal?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean," He shoved me slightly. The Boss walked up then.

"Ally, I gotta job for you!" She motioned for me to follow. I left my brother and followed her up the stairs. "You heard of a band called the Feed Dogs?"

"Yeah…"

"Well Maero's tattoo artist and best friend, Matt, is their lead. I want you to go to their concert later and…see if you can get information…"

"You want me to flirt with him?" I asked cautiously. "I thought that was Shaundi's area of expertise…"

"Yeah, but they won't know your face…" She reasoned.

"No, Donnie knows me…." I remarked.

"He works on their cars, plus their probably keeping his ass outta the loop now after the stunt we pulled a while back…just go, flirt a little, see what you can get. Carlos will take you over and stay to back you up should anything go wrong." _Great…_

"Fine, I'll do it…" I said. _It's not like I could've said no to her…This was going to be so fucking brutal._

* * *

I slipped on the strapless, dark red top and looked in the mirror. _I can't believe I agreed to this._ I pulled on a short, black skirt and adjusted my black heeled shoes. I couldn't really hide a gun in this outfit so I stuck with hiding a small knife. I put on some make-up and soon a knock sounded at the door. Carlos stood there in his usual attire. "You ready?" He looked me up and down and looked away

"Yeah…" I followed him to his car and we drove off.

"Did The Boss fill you in on everything?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah…" I took a breath.

"You nervous?"

"I'm fine," I smoothed out my skirt. "Why would I be nervous?"

"Well, dressed like that-"

"I'm not going to fuck him!" I turned to him finally, angry. "You think just because I fucked you and we didn't work out, that I'm some…pathetic woman ready to fuck anyone?" I accused. He didn't say anything, I took in a breath, and said "…I guess I am nervous…" He finally looked over at me but I didn't meet his gaze. He pulled the car over to the small club the band was playing.

"Be careful…I'll be out her if anything goes wrong." I opened the door and looked back at him…_Say something!_

"Ok…" _What the fuck? _I got out quickly and entered the club. It was still light outside but grey clouds began to cover the sky. The smell of smoke and alcohol hit me as soon as I went through the door. I looked up at the band on stage, _yup, that's him… _I sat down at the bar awaiting the end of their last song. Finally they finished and Matt yelled "thank yous" to the audience, the band chatted and dispersed into the audience. I got up and strutted over to Matt; he noticed me and looked me up and down. "Hey…" I greeted him, sticking out my chest slightly.

"Hey, you like the band?"

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan. Well, this is embarrassing, but I just had to meet you." I held out my hand. "I'm Kat," I lied. He took my hand.

"Meow…" He shook my hand but didn't let it go, I giggled at his stupid joke. "Well, Kat can I buy the pretty lady a drink?"

"Really? I'd love one," I grinned and he took me over to the bar. "Cool tattoos," I ran a hand down his arm.

"Yeah, I work at Rusty's Needles."

"Really? I've been thinking of getting a tattoo! I've always admired a guy with lots of tattoos. Like the Brotherhood gang…" I paused watching him, "…they have the coolest ink, I've always wondered what it would be like to be in a gang. The rush of danger…" I grinned "…it kinda excites me."

"Well, I've done lots of tattoos of the Brotherhood," He bragged gulping his drink.

"Really? You know them? Like personally?" I got closer to him, faking interest.

"I'm good buds with the leader actually…" He continued to brag, a little tipsy.

"Wow! What's he like?" I asked. _I am so close to getting somewhere, I gotta keep this flirty thing up…_

"Well, he-"Suddenly his phone rang. "Yo',"…. "Really? But I was just-"…. "That's too bad"…"Yeah, see ya." He hung up. "Hey, I gotta go. I'd love to see you again. Can I give you a ride home?" _Shit! What do I say?_

"Um…Sure!" I faked a smile; he grinned and led me outside.

"You know, I think you should come in for a tattoo sometime." He led me down an alley as we got outside. Rain drizzled lightly.

"I'd love that…"

"Yeah," He paused to face me. "You could get 'Lying Little Slut' across your chest," before I could react he pushed me up against the wall and held a knife to my throat. "I know you're a Saint!" I glared at him and struggled.

"Let me fucking go!"

"Move and your little buddy Carlos dies!" I stopped, "That phone call was my boys, Carlos is just the guy we needed for our next plan…I'm sure we can fit you in too" He grinned, pulled me to a Brotherhood truck and shoved me in the trunk. The car jolted to life as I was tossed painfully in several directions. It finally came to a stop; I heard voices as the trunk was pulled open.

"You brought us two gifts Matt, you shouldn't have…"_Maero?_ Two large hands pulled me us and held my arms behind my back. "Donnie! You recognize her?"

"She's a Saint! She helped force me to rig those trucks…" Donnie spit out, he had bruises along his face. "I think she had something…special with the other guy we got…" _That motherfucker…_

"Ahh, young love. Isn't it sweet Maero?" A woman with red hair was at Maero's side.

"Let me go, you bastards!" I struggled till Maero threw me to the ground and dug his boot into my back holding me down.

"Bring her friend out." Maero commanded. Carlos was thrown in front of me. He had a black eyes and blood seeped out of his mouth. "You try anything; I'll pump his body full of bullets." I stopped moving.

"She should go along and watch the ride, honey. We can't split up the young lovers." Maero's girlfriend spoke.

"Good point Jessica." Maero smirked and leaned down toward me. "What's your name girl?"

"Fuck off." I spat at him. He pulled out a gun and pushed in toward Carlos's head. "**Alice!** My name is Alice!" I shouted.

"Alice, huh? Welcome to our little wonderland." He smirked and brought the handle of his gun down against my head. Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes, my head pounded; I felt dried blood caked on the side of my face. "Maero! She's awake!"

"Bring her over!" I felt a pair of hands dragging me somewhere. Rain hit my face as I tried to clear my vision.

"Ally…" I heard a weak voice, _Carlos?_ I cleared my head and suddenly wished I hadn't. Carlos was lying on his back on the wet ground. His ankles were chained to the back of a Brotherhood truck. _No…_

"Carlos!" I broke free and ran toward him. Dropping down next to him, I pulled at the chains. "Stop this! Please!" I pleaded to Maero, who walked toward me. Maero simply knelt down next to me.

"Let her go, you motherfucker!" Carlos struggled.

"This is going to turn out badly for you, Carlos…" Maero grinned and pulled out a gun on us. "Comfort him," He told me.

"W-what?"

"Hold him! You care about him!" I looked down at Carlos before putting and arm under him and bringing him closer to me. He just looked up at me as I put my arms around him. "Tell him, everything's going to be ok…"

"No! Fuck you!" I raged. Maero got angry and pressed the gun to my head.

"**Tell him!**"

"**IT'S GOING TO BE OK!**" I screamed finally, shutting my eyes; I couldn't look at him. I heard Brotherhood members' chuckle around me. Jessica walked up shutting her phone.

"Babe, fun's over. Their leader is on the way," Jessica grinned. "You two can handle it from here." Jessica pointed to two Brotherhood guys. "Let's go babe." The two guys grabbed me and pulled me away from Carlos. Carlos looked at me sadly, then closed his own eyes, awaiting what would happen next.

"NO! CARLOS! STOP THIS! **PLEASE**!" They two guys shoved me into the back seat of the truck. "**YOU'RE ALL ARE GOING TO DIE!**" I threatened the Brotherhood as they sped off. The two Brotherhood left got into the front seats.

"Enjoy the show…" One pulled a gun on me.

"She's a hot piece of ass, how about we have some fun with here after we get rid of the other guy?" The driver spoke.

"You know it," The other one agreed. The driver started the car._ No…I have to stop this. _Suddenly the truck jerked forward, screams echoed outside.

"You fucking motherfuckers! Stop! NOW!"

"Why don't you have a look at your buddy, sounds like he's having a good time," the driver stated, evilly. I put my hands over my ears, the screaming got louder. My eyes shot open, adrenaline and rage pumped through my body. I launched myself at the guy with the gun; I grabbed it and moved before the bullet could hit me. I twisted his wrist and turned the gun on him. His brains splattered on the window, the driver swerved and I shot him several times as the truck came a sudden halt. I dropped the now empty gun and swung open the door. I fell out of the car and onto the wet pavement; rain was falling hard. Trying to stand, my legs shook so much I fell again. I crawled around to the back of the truck, the streets and sidewalks were totally empty. Carlos was lying on his back still; luckily he wasn't dragged face down. His entire body was trembling badly.

"Carlos…" I finally found my voice. His breathing was fast and sporadic. His front was covered in scratches and bruises but nothing to serious and one of his wrists was bent at an awkward angle. I took his face in my hands. "Carlos stay with me now," His eyes were wide and he attempted to form words, but couldn't. He was in a state of shock as I move him he shouted in pain. That was when I noticed some blood forming under him. I carefully lifted him onto his side and brought him closer to look at his back. I took one glance and had to look away; his back and shoulders were basically skinned. Blood covered the area and his shirt was ripped away. I carefully placed him down and yanked at the chains. I tried to free him but couldn't, finally I yelled something I thought I never would. **"HELP! SOMEBODY!" **Nobody was around.

"A-Al-Ally…" I heard Carlos choke out. I went back to him and pulled him onto my lap. He was freezing cold.

"You were right, I was scared," I said finally. "I was so fucking scared and I pushed you away because…I thought it was for the better," for the first time in many years I felt tears begin to form. "I didn't want us to end up like Johnny and Aisha because….because…" Tears rolled down my face then. I reached into my pocket and found then gold chain he gave me still in there. "I kept this because I knew I didn't really want to lose you…" I put it around my next. "Because I think I might…I love you." I said finally. I gently brought my lips to his and kissed him; he weakly kissed back. "I'm not gunna let you die…" I just sat there and held his body; more tears went down my face. Suddenly, I saw lights as a purple car sped toward us; it screeched to a halt. My brother and the Boss jumped out and came toward us but both paused and took in the scene in front of them. I wanted to say something but my voice disappeared. Johnny looked at my face, then to Carlos, then back up at me. I could tell he knew everything about us right then. "H-help…" I took them out of their daze and the Boss kneeled down next to me.

"Johnny, call a fucking ambulance NOW!" She commanded and pulled out a gun. Taking aim at the chains she fired several times till they came loose. "He's gunna live." The Boss said more to herself then looked at me. Johnny got off the phone and came toward me.

"Let us handle this," He tried pulling me away. I struggled, "Alice, let The Boss take care of him, damn it! He is going to be fine," I went limp and let my brother pick up my exhausted body.

"I'm going to kill them all…" I looked up at him. He got into the backseat of their car and still held onto me.

"I know…" Was all he replied. I suddenly burst into tears, he stiffened unsure of what to do. Then he slowly put and arm around me and let me cry into his shirt. I heard and ambulance in the distance. Soon The Boss got in and without a word began to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

_**Author note: I hated this part of the game! But of course I wasn't about to kill Carlos! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter! XOXO, Fallin PS: Thank you Minilikescoffee for reviewing, I love hearing more opinions!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Forgive Me

**Oh hey all! I'm in the tens now! Enjoy the chapter and review because you know you love me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 10: Forgive Me**

**Ally POV**

"Mr. Mendoza is in surgery now. He'll need a couple skin grafts on his back and his left arm and wrist are broken as well. Judging by his wounds, he'll be here a couple weeks. His body has a high risk for infection," The doctor explained to me.

"When can I see him?" I asked.

"The surgery will last for a few hours; you'll be let in after," The doctor paused. "He's in capable hands Miss." With that he walked away.

"You should go home," Johnny stated. "Get cleaned up." I looked down at the semi-revealing outfit I still had on; Carlos's blood still caked on my skin and clothes.

"No, I'll wait here…" I looked up at him, exhausted.

"There's nothing more you can do here…if he gets out early; either The Boss or I'll call you…" He reasoned. "If I call The Boss in here, she'll make you stay home, just listen to me this one fucking time, Ally…"

"Fine…"

"I'll give you a ride…" Johnny walked me outside and stopped when he saw The Boss just shutting her phone. "I'm taking her home, I'll be back."

"Go," She said simply. The ride to my place was quiet till Johnny broke the silence.

"How long?" Johnny paused to look over at me. "How long were you with him?"

"I've been waiting for this; I knew that you knew when you saw us…" I paused. "It just kind of happened weeks ago but…We got into a fight after…Aisha's death and stopped seeing each other…"

"You wanna be with him?"

"Yes…" I said honestly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked carefully.

"We didn't tell anyone. We're both in a really fucking notorious gang, we couldn't risk it. Plus, you're my brother…" I confessed. "You wouldn't have been happy about it."

"Do I look mad now?"

"No…"

"Then I must be fucking fine with it," Johnny glanced back at the road.

"Thank you," I leaned back in my seat. "For everything. You are one kick-ass brother."

"I know," he said and pulled in front of the apartments. "Go get cleaned up."

"Will you-"

"I'll call you if anything changes…" he reassured me. I nodded and got out of his car, I ignored the odd looks of people as I entered the apartment building and got in the elevator. Once I got inside my apartment I pulled off the blood stained clothes, threw them away, and stepped into the shower. The hot water turned a pink color from the blood as it went down the drain. I got out, dried off, and changed my clothes; then suddenly had an idea. I wanted to get them back so badly…I had to act fast. I pulled two large rifles out of my stash and hid them in a suitcase. I jogged out to my car and drove off. I knew where the Brotherhood hung out; I hid my car and grabbed the rifles. Strapping one to my back and cocking another, I approached the Brotherhood's hideout. I took in a breath and kicked down the door; shouts immediately sounded but were drowned out by the sound of my bullets. I stalked the entire place and killed everyone I saw. My heart pounded. Sadly, Maero, Matt, or Jessica were nowhere to be seen. _The members here will do I guess._ I killed everyone as my rage amplified. Everything grew quiet; I made my way outside when I suddenly wanted them to know I did this. I grabbed a can of spray paint and made my mark on the side of the building; then I just left.

* * *

I had to shower and changed again before driving back to the hospital. "Anything yet?" I quickly asked The Boss when I got there.

"He should be out of surgery soon," She answered. Johnny walked quickly and took hold of my arm.

"You both need to see something," He pulled me into the waiting room and over to the TV.

"Breaking news, I'm Jane Valderama here at the scene. Hours ago, at the hideout known for harboring many of the notorious Brotherhood gang members, the bodies of at least 40 Brotherhood were found. Little is known about who could have done this; many are praising the vigilante on getting rid of many gang members who have done so much harm to Stilwater. The only clue is a message written on the side of the build." The camera zoomed to large spray painted letters the read 'Wonderland,' "I'm Jane Valderama, back to you Tom…" I didn't realize that both Johnny and The Boss were staring directly at me till the end; they didn't look happy. The Boss grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me outside and around the corner of the hospital.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Something I know for a fact you would've done!" I shot back.

"You can't take it upon yourself to go on missions without my consent!" She shouted.

"You're just pissed I didn't take you with me!" I raged.

"Fuck you say?"

"You heard me! I saw your face when you saw Carlos! You care about him too and I know you look at him as if he was your own little brother! You believed in him! So don't give me that sociopathic bullshit, because it doesn't work!" I shouted. She took a step toward me before Johnny got between us.

"Hey! Both of you need to knock that shit off! This is taking a toll on everyone and we don't need that. It'll weaken our gang and we don't need that shit either. So fucking cool it!" He demanded. We both took a breath.

"Gat's right." The Boss admitted. "We'll figure this out. No more of the vigilante shit Ally."

"Ok…let's go. I want to see him."

* * *

"He'll be drowsy from all the medication but he should be awake." The doctor led us to the door. I entered the room; Carlos's whole torso and shoulders were wrapped and his left arm was in a cast.

"Hey…" I went to the side of his bed.

"How're you feeling?" The Boss followed me over.

"Like I was dragged by a truck," he replied, tired. "I can't feel much now, they have me on so much medication."

"Just concentrate on getting better," The Boss said. I looked up at her surprised, _Wow…_

"This is all my fault, Jessica was going to the bar and spotted me. Boss I think Jessica make's most of the plans in the Brotherhood…" Carlos explained.

"She'll be taken care of…C'mon Johnny, let them talk…" The Boss exited with Johnny behind her. I got closer to the bed and took his non-broken hand then sat down by him.

"Did you mean it?" he asked.

"Mean what?"

"What you said to me after you stopped the truck."

"Yes. I did." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on the side of his bed. He brought his hand up to my face, brushed my hair away, and rested his hand on my cheek; I leaned into his touch.

"I love you too…" he said finally.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"I let this happen; I should have fought them more…"

"There was a gun pointed at us. This isn't your fault. We'll get those fuckers back."

"I know…They have so much hell coming their way…" I changed the subject. "People are gonna know about us now…"

"I figured, what did Gat say?"

"I think he'll be ok with it," I responded. "So you forgive me? I really fucked up when I said that shit to you…badly."

"I get why you did…don't apologize. Let's just fucking start over." He gave me a tired smile, which I returned.

"Did I mention I love you?"

"You might of…I might need something to refresh my memory though," He stated. I got closer and kissed him. _It'll be alright…_

* * *

**Days later**

"Ok everyone! Listen the fuck up." The Boss shouted at the top of the stairs. "I know we're making good progress with the Ronin but I need every one of you to keep a sharp eye out for Maero and his bitch Jessica. Contact me immediately if you hear anything. Pierce I want you on the cameras!" The Boss commanded. "Shaundi, start making some new friends and get anything you can on the Brotherhood. Everyone else watch your asses, we're making the Brotherhood a bigger priority now." She ended her speech and left the stairs. "How's Carlos?"

"He's healing up ok. They have him on some good medication…" I replied.

"We have Saints watching the hospital 24/7," She paused. "If the Brotherhood tries anything else we'll be ready for it," I nodded at her as she left to go look at the camera's with Pierce.

"Why aren't you visiting your boyfriend now?" Johnny appeared behind me, Shaundi walked past then.

"I knew she was fucking someone," She grinned but Johnny narrowed his eyes at her. "Just saying…" She put her hands up and walked off.

"I was going too but I had to hear what the Boss had to say first," I shrugged. He eyed me. "What?" I said finally.

"It's just fucking weird. My sister dating?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey! I raised your ass."

"So what, you wanna give me the sex talk now?" I joked.

"Probably already too late for that." He remarked. I felt myself blush,_ God damn it, Johnny…_

"Why do you always have to do that?" I said, embarrassed.

"Cause you make it way fucking easy for me." He let a grin appear on his face.

_**Author Note: Hello! Thank you so, so much for reading. I'll try to update ASAP! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	11. Chapter 11 Bank Error in Your Favor

**Hello and welcome to chapter 11! Sorry it took forever; I just got back from my vacation. Enjoy my lovelies! Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2 :(**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 11: Bank Error in Your Favor**

**One week later**

**Ally POV**

I had just gotten off work and decided to visit Carlos. I entered the hospital, ignoring the disinfectant smell in the air. Naturally, I wasn't a big fan of hospitals. I made my way to Carlos's room and opened the door; I paused. "Oh…Sorry." Carlos was sitting up on his bed with his back facing me. A nurse had taken off the bandages on his back and replacing them with new clean ones. I winced at the damage done to his back; large semi-healed scars ran up and down its length along with extensive stitched-up wounds from the surgery, I forced myself to look away. A doctor helping the nurse looked up from a clipboard.

"It's fine dear, we're just running behind today. You can take a seat across from him." The doctor nicely pointed to a seat near Carlos's bed. I quietly sat down in front of Carlos, finally catching his gaze. I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Hey…" I greeted him quietly.

"He-shit," he cursed quietly, trying to hold back a groan of pain. He gripped either side of his bed with trembling arms. I took one of his hands as the nurse finished up. She injected some fluid into the IV.

"This should help with the pain a little," she turned to the Doctor.

"You're not showing any signs on infection, once you heal up you should be able to leave. I'd give it another week or so. When you're released, we believe it is best you be released to someone who can care for you for a while…to make sure your health continues to improve. Get some rest for now," the doctor jotted down some note on his clipboard before leaving with the nurse. Carlos mumbled an awkward, quiet 'thank you.'

"I didn't want you to see that," Carlos exhaled.

"I wish I could do something..."

"How've you been?" He changed the subject. I got up to help him lie back down in bed.

"Fine. I'm just enjoying the luxury of selling lingerie to over-sexed women. As you can see from my outfit." I motioned to my lacy purple tank top and black pants. I pulled the hospital blankets up to his waist and sat down on the bed. He pulled me down for a kiss.

"I never had a problem with you dressing like that," he gave me a sleepy grin.

"I'm not surprised," I shook my head and kissed him again. "Has that medicine kicked in yet?"

"Not well enough…" He shifted, uncomfortable.

"Do you have anyone to…look after you once you're outta here?" I asked.

"No one that I can think of."

"I want you to stay at my place," I smirked when his eyes widened.

"Ally, I'm not you're problem," He shook his head.

"No, you're not. Just stay at my place. It'd make me feel better," I stated honestly. "…and we'd get to play nurse and patient…" I beamed.

"Well, when you put it that way…" He grinned as I came down for another kiss. I tried to sit up but he took hold of gold chain around my neck; keeping my face close to his. He was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Sup?" I answered.

"You at the hospital?" The Bosses voice asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"We found Jessica; she's at the bank with a suitcase full of money; something about a shipment. I'll be there in 3 to get you," She hung up. I stared at my phone.

"What happened?" Carlos spoke.

"They…found Jessica; I gotta go." I kissed him once more and tried to get up but he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, I want you to be fucking careful. We both know The Brotherhood aren't exactly stable people." He painfully sat up. I saw flashes of him being dragged behind their truck and felt cold shivers run up my spine. I leaned forward and kissed him hard.

"I will. Promise," I left the room and ran till I was outside the hospital. The Boss's car raced up then.

"That bitch has no idea what's coming to her…" The Boss grinned and sped off when I got into the car. "I have an idea."

* * *

The Boss went into the bank as I broke into Jessica's car. I heard the alarm in the bank go off and soon The Boss ran out holding Jessica at gunpoint. I got in the driver's seat as she shoved her in the truck. She got in and handed me the keys. Jessica's shouts could be heard as I started up the car and got away from the back before the police came. "Get us to the University Arena." The Boss directed.

"With pleasure."

* * *

Shouts and cheering filled the arena as two monster trucks revved up their engines. The Boss and I stood quietly on the sidelines. Everyone failed to notice the expensive, red car on the end with the name 'Jessica' painted on the side. The monster trucks raced over stacks of cars hitting a jump on the end. Maero's truck flew through the air; its back wheels landed directly on Jessica's car, smashing it. Dirt and smoke filled the air. I couldn't help the grin that split my face. Maero got out of his car and pumped his fist in the air; the audience went crazy. The Boss and I walked up then; clapping for him. "Great show," I grinned at him.

"I'm gonna kill you right here, right now…" Maero jumped down from his truck.

"No, your not," The Boss spoke up. I tossed the keys to Jessica's car at him.

"What's this?"

"Do me a favor. When you check the truck, just remember you should have offered me something better than 20 percent. Don't fuck with my friends…" The Boss spoke as a look of horror crossed Maero's face and he got pale.

"Make sure you comfort her Maero; you care about her don't you?" I taunted him. "**Tell her everything's going to me ok!**" I shouted finally as he took off toward the car.

"C'mon," The Boss motioned for me to follow her.

"That felt…amazing," I admitted.

"Things are going to get even better."

* * *

About an hour later, I arrived back at the hospital. I popped my head into Carlos's room to see him lying back on his gurney and flipping through channels on the TV. He turned to me and smiled.

"Hey," I entered the room and sat on his bed, "thought you could use some real food," I handed him some fast food from Freckle Bitch's. He sat up slowly and gratefully took the bag.

"Thanks, much better than the shit they feed me here," he gave a tired grin, "what's the occasion?"

"We got Jessica," I smiled, "you should of seen it." I began to explain what went down at the Arena as he ate.

"I've been thinking…What sets the Brotherhood apart from the Ronin and Samedi?" He finished up his food.

"I dunno…What?" I wondered.

"They're misfits. When Maero first built up the gang, he recruited people who didn't fit it and gave them a place to fit in. The Ronin have their 'honor and respect' bullshit; while the Samedi had their Loa Dust market. The Brotherhood has an actual bond and friendship, I've noticed that they seem to…care about each other. Getting rid of Jessica is a heavier blow to them then we might think."

"You're right…If we target the others who Maero is closest too, it'd shake him and his entire gang," I agreed. "That Matt guy is his right hand man…I think we need to go after him next and hopefully get closer to Maero; he's going to be harder to get to now."

"Have you guys found out any information on the shipment they keep talking about?"

"No, nothing yet. We should have asked Jessica; I guess we got caught up in the moment. It's…almost scary…"

"What is?" He studied me closely.

"Feeling that…relived about…killing someone. Usually I feel nothing. I mean, it happened with Shogo too. That relief that I've never felt before," I looked at the ground.

"It's because it was personal," his accented voice simply explained, causing me to look back at him. "Don't worry about it, the Ally I know isn't afraid of anything or anyone," he joked.

"The Ally you know might be inhuman," I averted my gaze again.

"Hey," he took ahold of my chin, "don't talk about yourself like that, ok? You not some bitch that can be pushed around. You're…amazing and one hell of a gang banger," he chuckled.

"I'm not the only one," I grinned back at him.

"You're forgetting the part when they scraped me off the road; the Brotherhood must either think I'm dead now or not worth it."

"Either way, you're alive and safe now. Just like when Johnny was in the hospital; you'll be up and killing in no time," I reassured him.

"I guess I just miss it," he gave a dry laugh. "I can't wait till I get the fuck out of here."

"Me too," I simply agreed.

_**Author Note: Heyy! I'm missed you guys! Hope you liked the chapter! More to come soon! OMG and I heard Saints Row 3 is going to be coming out; I don't know the exact date though. Hopefully it's amazing, even though Carlos won't be in it *cries* with his awesomeness. Johnny is supposed to be in it though so, yay! Anyways, see you next time! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Secrets

**Greeting readers! Read, review, enjoy, and stay awesome! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, I don't own Saint's Row 2 etc…**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 12: Secrets **

"The bitch is dead, who cares about the shipment?"

"I do. If it's something thatMaero wants, that means I'm gonna take it," I heard the Boss talking with Pierce and Shaundi. I interrupted them.

"Boss, I was talking with Carlos about this yesterday…" I explained the conversation I had with him.

"He makes a good fucking point," the Boss looked away, "I knew I choose him for a reason…" she said thoughtfully. I nodded; even though Carlos's low self-esteem caused people to tend to talk down to him. There was no doubt that his perceptiveness could be very sharp and it was always a good asset. "So we go after their tattoo artist…" She stated. Pierce spoke up then.

"I heard his band is-"

"The Feed Dogs are playing a gig tonight," Shaundi cut in on his idea. Pierce glared and continued.

"Yeah, and they got to have a-"

"I know they have a pyro truck we could use for a little fun too," Shaundi cut in again. I shook my head in amusement.

"Good idea Shaundi," the Boss grinned at her. Pierce threw his hands up.

"What…just happened?" He asked in disbelief.

"Shaundi had a good idea," the Boss teased.

"What-the-fuck-ever, she stole my id-"

"Don't be jealous Pierce; we're on the same team," Shaundi took the cigar he had and began to smoke it. "C'mon, you have a show to crash."

* * *

The Boss, Pierce, and I left. We stole a fireworks truck to help us sneak into the show and dodged any Brotherhood we saw on the way. Pierce and I sat in front while the Boss sat in the back throwing boxes of fireworks at any Brotherhood we saw. Pierce put on his signature classical music.

"Pierce is there something you're not telling everyone?" I joked.

"Fuck you," he grinned, "The concerts started, get in there!" Pierce stopped the car. The Boss and I jumped out. The loud music drowned out any noise; I saw Matt in front of the stage and my anger flared.

"After you…" the Boss encouraged. She pulled out a pistol as I picked up a guitar backstage. I raced on stage and raised the guitar over my head. Before he could react, it crashed into him sending him to the floor. The rest of the band advanced toward me but the Boss held them off with her gun. "Back off!" she commanded then shot her gun at the ceiling; lights exploded sending sparks and smoke everywhere. Screams echoed as people fought to exit the club. I dropped the guitar and pulled out my own pistol as she grabbed Matt and threw him into the drum set. "What's the shipment?" she asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He shook visibly. The Boss picked up another instrument and hit him with it sending him back.

"Don't fuck with us Matt, you got alotta gear we haven't played with yet," I pulled my gun on him; "you told me yourself you were 'good buds' with Maero."

"I just tattoo the gang! I swear!" he put his hands up and backed away; still on the floor. "They don't tell me anything!"

"All this time you inked up Maero and you never heard him talk about a shipment with Jessica?" The Boss also pointed her gun at Matt.

"They leave me out of the loop on purpose, so I don't get mixed up in their shit. All I heard is that it's coming by boat!" He backed up to the end of the stage and had to stop.

"Your 'friends' should have tried much harder," I growled and stepped on one of his wrists, holding his hand in place over one of their small pyrotechnic cannons.

"I told you guys everything! Look I'm sorry about your boyfriend! Please! Don't do this!" He pleaded, on the verge of tears. _They do think Carlos is dead. _My expression hardened and I sneered down at him.

"Enjoy your retirement, Matt…Do it," I turned to the Boss who stomped on the trigger for the fireworks. They began to shoot out of either side of the stage floor; Matt panicked and fought under my foot. Finally the fireworks hit his hand, burning it to a crisp; he screamed in pain. I took my foot off his hand, ignoring the smell of burnt flesh. "I'm not going to kill you…yet…you're going to be another little message to Maero." The Boss and I left him there. She pulled out her phone.

"Sup Shaundi?"…"You know anyone that works by the ocean?"…"Looks like you're gonna be making some new friends…"

* * *

As usual, I made my daily visit to Carlos hours later as it was getting dark; I approached his bed and noticed he was sleeping. _Should I leave?_ His face was pale and he had slight dark circles under his eyes. He awoke slowly then; blinking he focused his eyes on me. "Finally something good to wake up too…" his Spanish accent was thicker from sleep.

"Get a good nap in?"

"I guess…" he paused. "You have blood on your sleeve…" I looked down and saw a few small spots of blood.

"Oops…We paid a small visit to Matt today…He's still alive but he's also permanently retired now…We found out that the shipment is coming by boat. Unfortunately that's it but, as long as we get to it before Maero does…" I sighed rubbing one of my temples.

"You ok?" He gazed up at me.

"Yeah, just tired…" I thought I heard a familiar voice down the, now quiet, hallway. "Is that…? I'll be right back…" I got up and exited the room; following the voices down the hall.

"I hate hospitals," I heard Johnny's voice say.

"I haven't visited the kid in a while. I have to see how he is. Hey at least you have something to look forward to later," I heard the Boss playfully reply.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Johnny asked sarcastically. I turned the corner right when they both grabbed each other and shared a hard kiss. I froze as my breathing hitched. Meeting Johnny's gaze, he jumped away from the Boss. "Alice…" They stared at me as I struggled to find my voice; suddenly I spun around and fast walked back to Carlos's room.

"Oh my…fuck…" I choked out as I entered. He jumped but upon seeing me and swiftly sat up; I saw a look of pain overtake his face but he still immediately began asking me what happened. They ran into the room then, I kept my back on them unable to move.

"Alice, we need to talk about this…" Johnny used my full name; meaning he was serious.

"About what?" I spun around, fuming. "The fact that you're secretly fucking The Boss?" I saw Carlos tense up behind me.

"What the fuck?" His voice whispered.

"Hey! We weren't the only ones hiding something!" The Boss accused, raising her voice.

"Rayna…" Johnny said quietly. No one called her by her name; it was always 'Boss.'

"Don't you Rayna me, **Johnny**!" She retorted. She always called him Gat._ This is too weird…_

"When the fuck did this start? Did you at least wait till after Aisha died?" I tried not to scream at him.

"I **never** cheated on Eesh," he growled. "We…this…just…we didn't know that things would…happen…So soon…"

"I may have been hiding a relationship but I didn't just get out of a long term one! Barely 3 weeks after Aisha dies you're already on the 'fuck train' again!" I poked at his chest. Everyone just watched me. "Did you even really care about her? Huh?" I pushed him finally. Suddenly, I was on the floor; I looked up at him confused then I felt the stinging pain on my cheek. _He hit me… _I wanted to get angry, to get up and hit him back. But I stayed on the floor with my hand to my cheek, too stunned to move. Johnny looked at his opened hand in disbelief; even The Boss had a rare look of shock covering her face.

"You motherfucker!" Carlos's voice broke though the scary silence. He struggled but got up from his bed with some unknown strength and made a beeline for Johnny. I saw him start to raise his fist but I dove for him and grabbed his other arm. Still on my knees, I pulled him away.

"Don't…" My voice was barely above a whisper. His tired limbs shook as I pulled at his wrist.

"What is going on in here?" a nurse entered. "Mr. Mendoza! You should be resting, I'm sorry you'll all have to leave."

"I…I…" Johnny still stared at his hand. He finally met my gaze and took a step back before turning around and disappearing. The Boss looked at me one last time; I couldn't read her expression. She left then too.

"Can she stay? Please, just for today?" Carlos looked to the nurse. The nurse looked at me still on the floor and her face relaxed. She left out a sigh, "yes, just get back in bed. I'll be in later to check on you. Don't make me regret my decision." She said sternly and exited. Carlos took ahold of my arms and pulled me to my feet. He put both hands on either side of my face and examined my cheek. His thumbs wiped the area under my eyes; I noticed his hands were wet. _When did I start crying?_ A couple tears had made their way down my face. "Come here," Carlos pulled me into his arms. I finally gave into the embrace and wrapped my arms around him, feeling the bandages on his back.

"He hit me…" Was all I could say.

"You shouldn't have stopped me from giving him what he fucking deserved," Carlos said, bitter. He made his way over to the small hospital sink and wet a rag in ice cold water. I sat down on the end of his bed, feeling faint all the sudden. He held the cold rag to my cheek, silence overtook the room again.

"When did things get this fucked up?" I asked finally. My sullen tone cut through the silence. "I can't believe I never saw it…Johnny and…Ray-…the Boss." Carlos moved some of my hair out of my face.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't even know how I'm supposed to feel…I'm so…confused…" I gave a small bitter laugh. "After Aisha, so many things went on and I never saw it… I feel like I completely missed something…" I frowned.

"You got to sleep now…" Carlos stated. He turned the light near his bed off and pulled me into his hospital bed with him, I let him. He adjusted so we both fit, I faced him.

"That was stupid of you to approach Johnny like that…"

"I know…I wanted to protect you. Your my girl, remember? I bet I would've got one good hit in," His face was close to mine then. I lean forward and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank you…" I felt sleep begin to overtake my drained body. "Hopefully…I can figure shit out soon…" My eyes grew tired.

"I wish I could fucking do more…" Carlos averted his gaze.

"You're doing a lot fucking more for me them you think…" I finally fell asleep then.

_**Author Note: Whew, gang drama. Thanks so much for being amazing and reading. So yeahhh…..seeee yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa next time! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	13. Chapter 13 I'll Cover You

**Numbah thirteen! Welcome all! Read+Enjoy+Review=AWESOME! Teehee! **_**Warning: Mature content in chapter.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Saint's Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 13: I'll Cover You**

**Ally POV**

"Since you've been here many times, I'm already guessing you know where everything is…" I opened the door to my apartment and led Carlos in. His left arm forearm was still in a small cast and he had a crutch under his right arm to help him get around. His back was still bandaged under the fresh pair of clothes he wore. "Sit down," he sat on the couch and I put a bag with his clothes in it in my room and took the medication he was supposed to take into the bathroom. I eyed my tired appearance in the mirror. It had been days later and I still hadn't talked to Johnny or The Boss. I splashed some cool water onto my face and went back out. I noticed Carlos was already comfortably laid back on the couch with his right arm behind his head, the TV was on. "Comfy…?" I smirked.

"You could say that…"

"Well, it's late and I'm going to bed…If you want to, you can stay out here on the couch…" I turned and suddenly heard the TV shut off. "Thought so…" I grinned when he grabbed the crutch and slowly got to his feet. He followed me into the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black, silky shorts and a purple tank top. I ran a brush through my hair and caught my reflection in the mirror. I had lost some weight. _Maybe I should call Johnny tomorrow or something…ugh, this is so fucking complicated. _I frowned, feeling a nerve twitch on my cheek were he hit me. I glared at my reflection and exited the bathroom.

"What's up?" Carlos asked taking me outta my thoughts, he studied my face before saying, "Gat?" I sighed and nodded. "I ain't got no business taking about how that should be handled. Shit, if I had it my way…" Carlos stopped and looked away as his insecurity, naturally, got the better of him. I sat on the opposite side of the bed with my back to him.

"It doesn't matter…It'll be fixed…eventually," I shrugged, not really convinced.

"Fuck it…" I heard Carlos mutter. I felt the bed move and his hand swept my hair away from me neck. I felt his lips on my shoulder then, moving up my neck. My breath caught and I closed my eyes; I turned my head toward him to speak.

"Carlos, w-" he kissed me then. He kissed back down my neck as his hand wandered up my bare leg "You…just got back f-from the h-hospital…" I bit back moans.

"Let me help you forget," his other hand brought the straps of my tank top down letting my breasts bounce free.

"Mmmm…" I could feel myself giving in. His right hand trailed toward the waist band of my shorts before slipping into my panties; I let out a gasp as he stroked me. He talked into my ear then.

"I missed you so fucking much," he said, skillfully touching me. He pulled his hand away and with a new found assertiveness, pulled me onto the bed. Hovering over me, he brought his face close to mine for a steamy kiss. "You have no idea of tough it was…I wanted you so badly." _He needs this too…after everything he had been through, no wonder he's being so bold_. I felt his shift getting his clothes off. He practically ripped off my clothes before planting a frantic kiss on my lips. His hands stroked my breasts urgently, I broke the kiss and grabbed a condom from my nightstand drawer and slipped it on him. I tried to flip us over but he pinned my hands down on either side of my head. My eyes widened in surprise as he took complete control. _Well, this is new…_ His manhood rubbed against my entrance causing a loud moan to escape my lips.

"Carlos…" I found myself begging for him. His grip on my wrists tightened and he kissed my neck.

"Hmm?" He teased me. _Who are you and what have you done with Carlos?_

"C'mon, I need-Ahhh" I squirmed trying to buck my hips toward him. I heard him smirk then without warning he shoved himself into me. I arched my back and let out a scream finally. He let go of one of my hands and grasped my hips. The cast of his broken hand pushed into my wrist, almost painfully. He captured my lips into a hard kiss; our tongues battled for dominance. I shut my eyes as he pumped into me, sending waves of pleasure over my body. The headboard of the bed hit the wall loudly behind it. He broke the kiss.

"Look at me…fuck…" he groaned. I opened my eyes and met his intense gaze. I almost didn't recognize him. _He needs to feel that dominance he didn't have when Maero's gang tortured him. _He sped up his pace; pounding into me harder and a cry escaped my throat.

"Carlos, y-your…h-hurting me…" I threw my head back letting out a painful gasp, he didn't stop. I broke my hand free of his gasp and put my hands on either side of his face. "Please…" His burning look softened, and the pain went away. A warm feeling pooled into my stomach, "That's right…stay with me here." I kept his focus as I felt myself getting closer. I put my arm around his neck and brought him closer to me. "I love you…" My back arched as my climax hit me. My body writhed against him as my walls tightened around his manhood, causing him to climax with me. He pumped into me a few more times before collapsing on top of me. Our heartbeats thumped as we caught our breaths. He rolled off of me and threw the condom away in the trash near the bed.

"Ally, I'm-…you're bleeding…" I sat up and looked down at a small trickle of blood coming down my inner thigh, a few faint bruises on my arms and legs. "I don't know what happened…I lost control of myself." He looked disgusted with himself.

"I'm fine…this isn't your fault," taking his arm I pulled him closer to me. "I understand what happened…go to sleep now," I stated simply. I took the blanket on the bed and pulled it over us.

"I fucking hurt you…"

"You needed to feel that control," he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't," I stopped him. I gazed at his face, suddenly remembering how young we both were; both only 20 years old and I felt as if we had already lived twice that long. "You're tired…sleep," I gave a half smile and got closer to him, showing I wasn't fazed by his loss of control earlier. I traced a tattoo on his arm as I felt his breathing slow and soon enough, he had fallen asleep. Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him closer to me and fell asleep soon after.

* * *

I played with my nametag, bored, the next day at work. "Excuse me? Does this place sell edible panties?" A red head asked nicely.

"No, Mrs. Wilson, we still don't sell edible panties…you know that," I tried not to shudder. This woman was in here all the time._ I hate the regulars… _The rest of the shoppers seemed unfazed. Mrs. Wilson walked up then with four expensive lingerie pieces in her arms. I began to ring her up.

"My husband is taking me on our second honeymoon! We're going to Hawaii!" She exclaimed. "I have to be ready, you know?"

"Sure…that'll be $123.69," this woman needed to slow up on the pills…

"69? Hmmm, gives me an idea…" She muttered and handed me a credit card. _EW!_ _I didn't need that information… _"Have you ever had a week long orgasm?"

"No, I've never been to Hawaii," I said quickly, avoiding the creepy question and gave her the bags. She gave me an odd look and turned to leave with her bags in hand. I put my elbows on the counter and leaned over, bored.

"Was that Ms. Wilson?" A voice asked. I looked up at my boss, Anne.

"How'd ya know?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You have that disgusted, creeped-out look on your face," she said amused.

"Some of the things that woman says scares the living crap outta me," I admitted.

"I think you deserve your lunch break. Be back in about an hour kid."

"Thanks," I grabbed my jacket on slipped it on to cover up my revealing white strapless top. "Be back soon," I started toward the door but stopped when I saw the person standing near the exit.

"I figured you'd be here," Johnny spoke. "You going to lunch?"

"Yeah…"

"Can we um…talk or some shit?" He said awkwardly. I sighed and nodded for him to follow me. "The kid at your place?"

"Yeah, Carlos is staying with me now…"

"How's your um…"

"No bruise…your losing your touch…" I trailed off as he finally stopped walking, I turned to him curiously.

"You know, I didn't mean…I mean I…fuck this is…"

"I'm sorry Ally," I said crossing my arms; I tilted my head waiting for him.

"I'm so fucking sorry Ally," he repeated finally.

"You first apology, I'm so proud…" the corners of my mouth lifted up slightly.

"I want to explain the shit that's been going on…"

"C'mon then…" I began walking again with his quiet footsteps behind me. I ordered some food at Freckle Bitches and sat down at a booth in the back. "Explain."

"Nothing fucking happened between us when I was with Eesh. I never even fucking considered it…" He sat back in his seat.

"I believe you…You loved her way to fucking much…Johnny, I get what happened between you and The Boss. Do you…love…her?" I sipped my drink.

"I don't fucking know. We were a little fucked up the first time. But after that, we just kept 'seeing' each other I guess. Fuck…"

"It's hard to imagine you with anyone other than Aisha. But, she…and I both would want you to be happy. Wait till the Saints find out. First, Carlos and I then, you and the Boss. We deserve our own fucking TV show…Just be careful…if the Brotherhood or Ronin find out, you'll both be in deep shit… When Donnie saw me he let it slip to the Brotherhood that Carlos and I had a thing."

"You're lucky the motherfuckers didn't strap you to a truck too…"

"I know…Um, Carlos is probably bored out of his fucking mind now," I changed the subject and finished my food.

"Fuck yeah…I was in the fucking hospital for a week and I ached to get my hands on a gun again, hell I would've settled for a fucking BB gun," he joked. I laughed looking away as a thought entered my head. "What?"

"Just think about something dad said…'you can never have enough guns'…I remember…mom was never into that shit though…"

"Yeah, I remember that…they stayed together though…till the end…Shit, you look like her though."

"That a good thing?" I asked amused.

"I didn't say it was a fucking bad thing," he shrugged.

"Your compliments never cease to amaze me," I shook my head in amusement. I looked at the time, "I have to get back soon." I stood up and my way back as he followed quietly. "Take care of yourself…you know something? I remember mom always saying how love has a funny way of finding you…I used to think that was all bullshit," I laughed to myself. "See ya around…"

"Hey Ally," I tuned back around. "Outta all the annoying sisters…I'm glad I got stuck with your ass as mine," He grinned.

"Is that jerk-brother talk for 'I love you?'" I crossed my arms.

"I guess it is…See ya…" he gave a small wave. "Oh, take care of the kid. Rayna-I mean, Boss wants him back in the game soon."

"So it's Rayna now? Cute," I teased.

"Fuck off," he smirked.

"I love you too, Johnny," with that, I walked back into Leather & Lace to finish my shift. _I can't remember the last time I went through this many emotions...Damn._

_**Author Note: One of the more serious chapters. Were my characters OOC? I hopes not lol. Detailed feedback would be amazing, I love you guys! Tell all your friends about my story hahaha! Till next chapter, Au revoir! **_


	14. Chapter 14 The Enemy of my Enemy

**Aloha! How are my lovely readers? Hope ya like that chapter; I love me some reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 14: The Enemy of my Enemy **

**Two weeks later: Ally POV**

**BOOM!**

A loud crash sent me flying back. The boats from the Heritage Festival began to blow up, sending debris everywhere. Flames scattered across what was left of the docks. An arm grabbed me and pulled me to my feet; Carlos's young face entered my line of vision. He'd been back for a couple days now and eagerly took on any mission he could. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I brushed myself off and picked up the large rifle I had been using. "Where are Johnny and the Boss?" I looked around the array of destroyed boats near the docks. Like with the Samedi, the Ronin was near it end. The Boss had chased after Akuji, while Johnny, Carlos, I and other Saints battled the Ronin.

"Over there!" Carlos pointed to Johnny, who was at the end of the docks helping the Boss outta the water. She spit out some water and moved her red hair away from her face. Things had been a little awkward between us after that time in the hospital, but I trusted Johnny and I finally began to trust her again.

"Akuji…is he?"

"Fucker's dead. Is Mr. Wong still safe?" She looked at me.

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Are you sure the Ronin aren't a problem anymore Boss?" Carlos piped up.

"Don't sweat it Carlos…Now we can put all our time into the Brotherhood." She smirked.

"They have no fucking idea what they've been messing with…" Johnny added. We began to walk away from the site of the Ronin's demise.

"Carlos, what'd you get on the Brotherhood so far?" The Boss asked. She pulled out a phone to call Pierce for a ride.

"News says, their letting a shit ton of Brotherhood outta jail tomorrow. Ultor might be involved…" he replied.

"I never thought Mareo would be the type to get Vogel's help…" The Boss said thoughtfully.

"So it's settled, we find the prison busses moving them and blow them the fuck up," Johnny stated. "We can take care of that." The Boss turned to me.

"Ally, I want you and Carlos to figure out Ultor's involvement and find something on that damn shipment. Get Shaundi's help too…"

"Got it," I nodded, aching to take down the Brotherhood.

* * *

**Three Days later**

"Ally, you are about to fucking kiss me!" Shaundi came down the stairs to the Saints hideout and sat at the table Carlos and I occupied.

"To what do I own the creepy greeting?" I asked amused. "You know what the shipment is?"

"No, but I got some dirt you're going to appreciate. I talked to my ex- who works near the docks. Maero's been asking around about the time of 'a shipment.'

"Wait, why would Maero need to ask around about his own shipment?" Carlos asked puzzled.

"Ultor screwed him over," Shaundi stated happily. I gasped.

"That means, after the Boss and Johnny killed the Brotherhoods prisoners. Ultor saw Maero's gang as a larger liability so they took the shipment for themselves! Shaundi this is huge!"

"Told ya'," She lit up a blunt. "Start kissing." I chuckled.

"Very funny…I need you to get a hold of the Boss and tell her exactly what you told me. You know when the shipments coming in?"

"Yeah, we need to plan a way of getting on that boat now." Shaundi exhaled some smoke.

"Perfect, go now," I nodded as she walked away. Carlos stood up.

"Why is it that-" I cut him off by grabbing the collar of his zipper hoodie and planting a hard kiss on his lips. "What…was that for?"

"I needed to kiss someone," I smirked with a shrug. "Let's go…"

* * *

**Days later**

"Hey Boss, you there?" I spoke into the cellphone.

"Yeah, I'm on my way to the shipment."

"Great, Carlos and I are watching the cameras we got set up around town for any issues. Once you have that boat under control, I need you to call us so we can get some helicopters down there. Be careful…with Ultors involvement now…this isn't going to be pretty…"

"I got Gat and some other Saints for back up, this shipment is as good as ours," she replied. Shaundi walked up then and motioned for the phone.

"Hold on a second Boss…" I put my hand over the phone. "What?"

"Pierce gave me some more info on the shipment; so naturally, I have to take credit for it." She grinned and held her hand out; I gave her the phone and shook my head in amusement.

"She cannot stop fucking with Pierce," I chuckled taking a seat besides Carlos. He grinned and nodded in agreement. "Anything yet?" I looked at the many TVs showing different areas around the city.

"No, I saw the Boss's car nearing the docks though." Shaundi handed me my phone.

"Guns," was all she said.

"What?" I looked up confused.

"The shipment. Maeros got it filled with enough guns to take over…well, something that needs a shit pile of guns to take over."

"Damn…I'm sure the rest of the Saints will appreciate this."

"Ally! Look…" Carlos interrupted. I looked down at one of the screens. A large number of Brotherhood cars and helicopters were headed in the direction of the docks.

"Shit, looks like we need that back up now," I made my way to the top of the stairs. "Hey! I need every Saints not doing anything to get their shit together and get to the docks. We got a shipment and shit ton of Brotherhood trying to take it! I want some of you in helicopters to find the boat. " Some Saints began to move quickly, while others moved slowly. "Oh yeah…the shipment…it's filled with guns and other fun toys." I smirked as everyone began to haul ass and the hideout emptied.

"Nice job…" Shaundi came up the stairs with Carlos following.

"I thought so…You know anyone who can operate a helicopter?"

"Yeah, gimme a second," she pulled out a phone. "Hey Laura, your husband there?...Hey Toby…Yeah, the Boss is great…Me and some friends need a ride...Thanks…Yeah, see ya," she shut her phone. "You remember Toby?"

"Vaguely."

"Wasn't he married to the woman we broke out of prison to help us figure out the Loa Dust." Carlos asked.

"He's interesting, just ignore the laugh and you'll be fine."

"Right, let's go."

* * *

"Do you see them?" Shaundi asked, over the noise. She, Carlos, and I sat in back of the copter while Toby and his wife Laura sat in front. They were and odd couple but obviously loved each other very much. My hand found Carlos's and I casually laced our fingers.

"Would any of you like another cookie?" Laura asked nicely.

"No thank you ma'am…" Carlos spoke.

"Ok dears…Aww Toby, are they the cutest," she looked at Carlos and I. "Kinda reminds me of us." She smiled sweetly. "Young love. Isn't it the best Toby?" I felt my face heat up and looked over at Carlos whose cheeks were a slight shade of red as well.

"You know it baby," Toby's cackling, stoner laugh sounded then. I heard Shaundi snicker beside us and I glared over at her.

"Are you two…blushing?" She held more laughter.

"No!" We both answered at once, Carlos looked at the floor. _I feel like I'm in high school again._ A bang jerked the helicopter.

"Looks like we're here." Shaundi pulled out her pistol. I wrapped my hands around my Tombstone.

"Toby, can you get us closer?" I asked.

"You got it…Laura baby, buckle up. Can one of you manage the mini-gun back there?" Toby asked. Carlos nodded and got ready.

"Shaundi and I will help the Boss, I need you guys to hover and take care of and incoming Brotherhood," Shaundi and I got off the helicopter then, "be careful."

"You too," Carlos piped up. I nodded to them and shut the helicopter door. I cocked my gun and shot at any Brotherhood near me. I got behind some empty medal barrels and shots rang out. Smoke filled the air.

"Ally," Johnny ran toward me.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, were gonna start loading up some helicopters. This boats definitely going down soon…" he grabbed my arm and pulled me through the smoke until we were under the boat. I saw crates filled with weapons being moved.

"Nice…" I picked up a rifle and looked it over.

"I'd say we hit the fucking jackpot," the Boss spoke when a few explosions shook the boat. "I think that's our cue to go now…Get the rest of this shit off the boat and back to Purgatory," she barked at the many Saints carrying crates up stairs.

"C'mon, I got a ride waiting. One of your friends…" they followed me back up and outside. A Brotherhood raced toward me but, I swiftly lifted my new rifle and shot them. I ran to a higher part of the boat and waved Toby down. Shaundi, Johnny, and the Boss waited behind me taking down the last few Brotherhood. The helicopter descended toward me and hovered as Carlos opened the door and helped us in.

"Hey Toby, Laura," the boss nodded to both of them.

"Hey sugar, want a cookie?" Laura asked happily.

"No thanks just get us outta here," the Boss replied and we took off toward the hide out.

_**Author Note: Thanks for reading! I'd love a review. Thanks to my two new readers: Chelsei Monroe and Queenbrooklyn67. Also thanks everyone else who favorite me or the story so far, see ya'll next chapter. XOXO, Fallin.**_


	15. Chapter 15 The Siege

**Welcome my lovelies! Read, review, be merry. So yupp…..Onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row 2 **

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 15: The Siege **

**Next Day: Ally POV**

"Damn…Maero has pretty decent taste in weaponry…" I pulled a large K6 Krukov out and sat down on a large white plush couch, admiring it closely.

"Not a bad look for you," Carlos grinned from the crate he stood near.

"I think I'll keep this one," I grinned back and set it on the table in front of me. He came over and plopped down on the couch next to me. "It's weird having so much power now; I walk down the street seeing purple everywhere. Some people actually thank us for getting rid of the other gangs…"

"I want to finish the Brotherhood now," he leaned forward and adjusted his purple beanie. "It's all I can think about," he said honestly.

"I know, me too," I put my hand on his shoulder and felt a scar. He stiffened under my touch so I leaned forward and kissed the area, feeling the rough scar, then rested my head on his shoulder. "We're going to bring down Maero," I said confidently.

"I'm glad ya'll seem to like the new toys," the hideout went quiet as The Boss began to talk at the top of the stairs. Johnny leaned on the railing near her. "You know, up to this point we've been toyin' with Maero ourselves…kill his bitch here, steal his money there…I'm through fucking around. We know where he lives and we have his guns. I say we take that motherfucker out. Whatchu think?" She grinned as shouts of agreement rang out. "Let's get the fuck to it then."

* * *

"We started with Jessica and were not stopping till we're done with Maero," The Boss said in a cocky tone.

"I like the sound of that babe," Johnny grinned from the driver's seat. The Boss, Johnny, Carlos, and I were driving toward the Brotherhood hideout. Pierce, Shaundi, and many other Saints were all headed in the same direction. I looked over at Carlos, who was tapping his fingers nervously against his knee.

"Stop it," I whispered, catching his attention but he didn't say anything. The rest of the drive was quiet. We got to the Brotherhood hideout as a full blown battle had broken out. I got out and immediately took cover. Bullets flew through the air; I lost count of how many I killed. Nearing the building, I leaned up against the wall and took a deep breath. My heartbeat thudded in my ears.

"C'mon Maero, I thought your boys were better than this," I heard the Boss call out. She ran around the building and spotted me.

"Boss, duck!" I yelled shooting a Brotherhood behind her.

"Thanks…c'mon we gotta track Maero's sorry-ass down," we entered the old building. Surprisingly it was empty, "the roof," she suggested. We entered the roof and immediately a sound got our attention. Maero was on the other side of the roof, wielding a large mini-gun. It was winding up and he began to shower our side with bullets. We jumped out of the way and got behind a large metal ventilation piece.

"He is not happy…" my body shook as I held my rifle close to me.

"No shit…we'll go different ways on three…one…two…"

"Three!" We ran opposite ways and took aim. I shot at him and got behind another ventilation piece. "Fuck…" his bullets went everywhere as I jumped out again, getting a few good shots in. All I heard were bullets whizzing through the air, my ears rang. I jumped out again and noticed he had run out of bullets. The Boss and I lifted our guns but he threw his empty mini gun at us. Before I could react it crashed into me sending me back. I gulped for a breath as it knocked the air outta me. Coughing, I got to my feet to see Maero grab The Boss by the neck and throw her into the ground. I raced toward him and jumped on his back. He grabbed my hair and tried to pry my off. Then I felt the ground move as all three of us crashed through the floor of the building. We landed in the tattoo parlor. I weakly tried to force myself to my feet, my entire body screamed, and my head pounded. I was so dizzy. I focused on Maero and the Boss. Matt and Donnie were off to the side cowering against the wall. Donnie ran out quickly. I felt blood drip down my head and fell back onto my knees. The Boss moved slowly trying to get up. I felt a large hand grab my hair and an arm went around my neck.

"Your little buddy screamed like a bitch when they started the car, didn't he. Did you like scraping his dead ass off the pavement?" _He still thinks Carlos is dead. _"How 'bout you bitch? You gunna scream?" He picked up a sharp piece of scrap metal and stabbed it into my stomach before I could stop him. I bit my lip to keep from screaming and elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go of me. The Boss jumped on him them. I rolled over onto my back weakly and watched them fight. I pulled at the sharp metal in my stomach and threw it to the side.

"Motherfucker," I struggled to get up when I saw Matt tackle the Boss down.

"Maero! Get outta here!" He called. I picked on a brick and dragged myself over to Matt.

"Hey!" He turned and I swung my arm, the brick hit him square in the face. Causing him to fly off her; I lifted the brick again and hit him in the face harder. A bloodied mess was all that was left of his face when I was done. I looked up at an angry Maero who took a step toward me when the door flew open. Carlos and other Saints entered. Maero froze and glared.

"You!" He looked at Carlos in disbelief than turned around and took off running outside, dodging bullets. I heard a car speed away,_ he fucking escaped._ I laid back next to Matt's dead body. My own body began to feel weak as I pressed my hands against the wound in my stomach. I felt myself get dizzy again and my breathing speed up. I saw both Carlos and the Boss as they kneeled down on either side of me.

"Ally, you saved my ass…Thanks…" The Boss spoke, exhausted, checking out my wound. Carlos wiped blood off my face.

"My brother doesn't need two dead girlfriends…How bad is it?"

"Boss we need to get her the fuck out of here!" Carlos panicked, bringing me into his arms.

"Fucker…got me good," Carlos put one of my arms around his neck and lifted me up. I nuzzled my head into Carlos's neck and closed my eyes feeling tired.

"Hey, stay awake for me," he pleaded. I forced my eyes open.

"Ally!" I heard Johnny yell. "What the fuck happened?" He looked from Carlos to The Boss.

"Maero got away," I spoke somberly. Johnny moved my hand away from the wound a hard expression covered his face.

"Rayna! Get the car!" He turned to her as she raced off. "You were supposed to protect her!" He turned to Carlos, angry. Carlos looked angry then his expression softened and he looked down.

"I know…"

"Like hell you do! If-"

"S-stop it…"I said firmly, I quickly put my hand over my mouth as a cough racked my body. I tasted blood then.

"Ally?...Shit! She needs a fucking doctor now!" Carlos lost it finally. The Boss sped up in the car. Carlos got in the back and kept me on his lap. Johnny got in back too, probably to watch me.

"The hospitals aren't safe now since Maeros' still on the loose and knows you're alive." The Boss stated driving off, she pulled out her phone and called Shaundi, I didn't hear the conversation. _So tired…_I felt myself falling asleep again. Carlos had both hands on either side of my face.

"She's still bleeding. Fuck!" Johnny pulled off his purple button up shirt revealing the white wife-beater he had on and pressed it to the wound. I put one of my bloodied hands over his to calm him down.

"Ally, stay right here with me, ok. God dammit!" Carlos shook me back awake. "If we can't go to the fucking hospital were the fuck can we go?"

"We just have to improvise," She answered turning the corner. I saw the bright light of the Purgatory sign but my vision blurred then_. Fuck its cold… _I let out a shaky breath.

"I-I lo-ve you g-guys…" Everything went black.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Ally! ALLY!" I yelled but her eyes stayed shut. She was still breathing. The car came to a halt and Gat helped me get her out.

"Get her inside I have a plan!" The Boss commanded. I followed Gat inside with Ally's limp body in my arms.

"In here…" Gat pushed open the door to a random room. "Put her down on the bed," always obedient, I put her on the bed and looked over the wound.

"It bleeding stopped for the most part…" I frowned and Gat left the room. "Ally, please…?" I kissed her. "I love you," I stated quiet, but honestly. I took hold of her hand, t_his woman changed everything._ I thought I'd join the gang and become an amazing gang-banger…but I'd never expected this… I looked up and saw Gat standing there with two towels, quickly looking at the floor in embarrassment I wasn't sure what to say. Gat sat on the other side of the bed and cleaned some of her wounds with a damp towel.

"Where did she get this?" Gat asked quietly, touching the gold metal chain and cross she wore.

"It was mine. I gave it to her, awhile back," I whispered softly, shifting on the bed I felt nervous.

"I remember…I gave Eesh these…uh, diamond earrings once," he talked focused on Ally, "Alice helped me pick them out cause I was never good with that shit," he laughed lightly to himself. I wasn't sure of what to say still, I wasn't used to this from Gat. He continued to wash blood off her. "You love my sister and she loves you. I respect that… Fuck with her…and I'll kill you," despite the threat, he grinned at me. _There's the Gat we all know…_

"I don't plan on it…" I looked up ignoreing my usual hesitancy.

"Move or I'll blow your brains out!" I heard the Boss command from the hallway. She pushed a scared man, with a lab coat and a doctor's bag, in. "Shaundi picked up someone from the hospital…Take care of her. Now!" She gestured to Ally in the bed. Gat and I backed away and let him go to work.

* * *

**Ally POV**

I cracked my eyes open and immediately regretted it. I felt pain then, letting out a soft grunt I tried to get up. "Don't," a soft Hispanic voice sounded. I forced my eyes open and squinted slightly trying to get my vision to focus. "What happened to me? Fuck…" I put a hand to my stomach and felt bandages.

"You have two broken ribs and stitches in your stomach," I heard my brother say.

"Where am I?" My vision focused on Carlos, Johnny and The Boss. The room was purple, "I'm in Purgatory?"

"Yeah, it's safer here then at your place or the hospital…" The Boss replied. "We want you to stay here till the Brotherhood is taken care of…" I frowned.

"Fine…" I sighed, too tired to fight.

"We got a doctor to take care of your injury and stole some painkillers for you," Johnny spoke.

"Gimme a fucking pill now," I announced weakly. Carlos handed me one and gave me some water. "Fuck I hope it kicks in soon…all this shit and Maero gets away…" I muttered.

"We'll get that fucker…" Johnny stated darkly.

"He has almost no one now…you killed Matt and that snake-ass bitch Jessica is dead. He'll be taken care of soon…I can feel it. We need to watch our backs though… He knows Carlos is alive and now he thinks you either dead or weak. This needs to be taken care of fast…"

"Damn straight…" Johnny agreed.

"So this means I'm under house arrest for a while…" I stated, frowning.

"Fuck yes it does," Johnny cut in. I saw Carlos nodded in agreement and I sent a glare his way.

"Don't be too sad…so is Carlos…" The Boss stated with a smirk. Carlos's face dropped.

"What! No, c'mon…You can't do that, I just got back in the game…" He whined almost like a teenager trying to get something from their mother.

"Fuck you say?" She quirked up a brow and I fought a laugh. He submissively lowered his gaze.

"Sorry Boss."

"We'll leave you two alone, no fucking…" Johnny grinned as both our faces turned a shade of red. I flipped him off as he grinned back at us and shut the door.

"Well, shit. Looks like you're stuck with me," I shrugged with a grin. He plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Fuck…" he grinned too and I hit his arm lightly. I leaned into his shoulder growing tired again. "Is this how you felt when the Brotherhood put my ass in the hospital?" He asked suddenly.

"Useless? Scared? Yeah…I guess we're even…" I closed my eyes.

"Let's never do this again…" he spoke and I yawned.

"Sounds good to me…"

_**Author Note: YAY for a fast update! Love you guys, you're beautiful people hahaha! XOXO, Fallin.**_


	16. Chapter 16 Showdown

**Hello my lovely readers! Yay for updates! Review because ya love meh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saints Row 2**

**You're Awful, I Love You**

**Chapter 16: Showdown**

**Days Later **

"Can things get any more fucking boring?" I exited the bathroom in a fresh pair of clothes that had to be delivered from my house and took some painkillers. I sat down on the bed next to Carlos, who was watching the news. The sharp, burning ache in my stomach began to subside as the pills kicked in.

"No shit, look what we're missing…" he gestured toward the TV.

"…An on again, off again battle between the notorious Brotherhood gang and The 3rd Street Saints has broken out. Most pedestrians have been staying inside and the police have not been able to control the situation…" Jane Valderama reported as Brotherhood and Saints vehicles sped behind her. "Sir? What do you have to say about all this?"

"I just hope the Saints kickass!" The random civilian said, I raised an eyebrow. Valderama stopped another lady and asked.

"The Saints'll take them down. You know they saved my shop once when…" People went on and on about how we're 'so cool.'

"Wow…just…fucking wow…" I stared at the screen and ran a hand through my wet hair. The interview went on.

"When we asked Police Chief Troy Bradshaw about all this, he refused to comment. All we can do is watch the last two bloodthirsty gangs battle over Stilwater. It would seem that the 3rd Street Saints are seen as the heroes to all the civilians and it is believed now that we must either take a side or take cover. Only time will tell…I'm Jane Valderama, back to you…"

"We haven't been able to find Maero yet…He's nowhere to be found on the monitors downstairs," Carlos said, I didn't take my eyes off the TV. "It's barely been a week now and he wouldn't leave Stilwater…He's not they type…"

"We need to get to him before he can get to us," I spoke up. "I can't believe how close the Saints are…" I stood up carefully. "Two gangs down…we're this close to finishing the third one…C'mon, let's go check the cameras again…" He switched off the TV and followed me outta the room. We past the giant angel statue and went down the stairs. A handful of Saints roamed Purgatory; I saw Johnny enter with Pierce as I got to the monitors. Carlos took a seat in front of them.

"What are you doing outta bed?" Johnny raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Pierce watched quietly.

"Ok dad…" I shook my head and watched monitors.

"How ya feeling, Ally?" Pierce asked.

"Just peachy…" I said flatly, my eyes jumping from one TV to another.

"You won't find him," Johnny stated. "Fuckers hiding somewhere…waiting, all while his gang does the dirty work." I sighed.

"He'll come out sooner or later…" I turned to him finally. "I feel completely useless!" I let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down in the chair next to Carlos.

"Once your ribs heal up, I'm sure Rayn-…The Boss will let you out…until then, enjoy the hideout."

"You're a big fucking help," I said, sarcastic.

"Glad I could help," Johnny shrugged walked off. Pierce put a hand on my shoulder.

"Get better…"

"I'll try, see ya around Pierce."

"Yea-Nice shoes by the way," he walked off to catch up to Johnny.

"He will forever confuse me…" I said in awe. Carlos chuckled in agreement. "Fuck, it sucks being trapped here," I looked back up at the TV's and felt him put a hand on my thigh.

"Hey, I'm only here cause Maero knows I'm alive and the Boss won't risk him kidnapping my ass again…I'm not sure if I should be embarrassed or flattered." His thumb absentmindedly rubbed little circles on my inner thigh. He got closer to me, "I can think of one thing we can do to kill time…" His tone changed.

"You trying to get me in bed?" I grinned.

"Yes ma'am," his Hispanic tone got lower.

"Nice try using your 'sexy tone.' If you think your cute little accent can get me in bed-"

"Cute? Ally, that hurt," he took his hand off my leg and put it to his heart, faking hurt. I rolled my eyes.

"Did I say to stop that?" I grinned as he stood and picked my small body up out of the chair. I put my arms around his neck in surprise as he walked up the stairs. "Always the charmer…you just sweep the lady up in your arms. What's next? Can I get a little more Spanish to go with that," I joked.

"Te amo," he whispered.

"What's that mean?" I asked as he got to our door.

"I love you," he said simply, entering the room. I nuzzled into his neck and kiss it.

"I love you too…" I said and heard him kick the door shut behind us.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"Yo! I just gotta a call from Maero!" The Boss approached my brother. "Asshole wants me to meet him at the Ultor Arena…alone. I'm leaving."

"You know it's a trap," Johnny stopped her.

"What choice do I have Johnny?"

"Gimme a second..."

"I have an idea," I interrupted them. "You have to take me and Carlos along though."

"No-fucking-way Ally!" Johnny replied.

"Look I'm feeling a hell of a lot better. You can come too, just listen for a second!"

"Fine…what's your plan?" The Boss crossed her arms.

* * *

Johnny, Carlos, and I went through a different entrances and entered from the top row of seats surrounding the arena. It was dark as we quietly made our way down closer to the floor with sniper rifles. I heard the sound off the Boss entering. "Get down! It's starting…" We split up and took different positions. I got down behind the wall and listened to Maero and The Boss talk.

"I didn't think you'd show…" Maero's dark voice sounded. Lights filled the arena as they revved up their trucks surrounding the Boss. I took a deep breath and tightened my grip on my weapon. Smoke and dust flew through the air as the trucks began to take off in different directions. I lifted my weapon and aimed for their wheels.

"Bitch!" I heard Maero shout as he spotted me. I glared at him as both Johnny and Carlos fired at the trucks too. I aimed for one Brotherhood's head and killed him instantly, sending his truck flying out of control into someone else's. Finally, as the number of Brotherhood went down I aimed for the wheels of Maero's monster truck. It took many before his truck swerved and spun out. The Boss jumped out of the way as it over-turned. Silence filled the arena as I came down from the floor with Carlos and Johnny following. Maero crawled out of his truck and the Boss headed slowly for him. She began to hit and kick him as he weakly tried to push her away.

"Carlos…he's all yours…" I looked up in shock as she handed, an equally shocked Carlos, her pistol. I held onto my side feeling my ribs hurt as the adrenaline left me. "Any last words?" The Boss taunted, taking her place besides Johnny. Carlos pointed the gun at his head, I saw him falter a little.

"Bitch doesn't have the guts…" Carlos cocked the pistol. "G-Go to hell," he looked up at Carlos as the gun went off. Carlos dropped the pistol, still staring down at Maero's dead body; his breathing got heavier. Blood seeped out of the wound in Maero's head as his still open eyes stared up at Carlos.

"Let's go…" I approached him and tugged on his arm. "Carlos?" He finally registered it and turned to leave with me. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my arm around the small of his back. "It's over now," I reassured him.

"…I'm not so sure Ally…" I tried to ignore the odd, distant look on his face.

* * *

**Days Later**

"The Saints are awesome! **We're awesome!**" A random, drunk Saint yelled from the stripper pole. Naturally, a party had overtaken the hideout. Beer and blunts we're being passed around and music hand been playing non-stop. Shaundi approached me then and took a seat next to me.

"Hey," she lit a blunt. "Crazy party, how long has it been going on now?"

"On and off for a couple days now; everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," I joked.

"Not everyone…" She pointed past me.

"Huh?" I turned and saw Carlos, sitting quietly at the bar and frowned.

"Your 'lover boy' has been acting weird. Trouble in paradise?" She puffed some smoke. "He should be happy; killing Mareo...thats and honor..."

"I don't-…He's been-…Lemme talk to him…" I stood up finally. "Later, Shaundi," I nodded to her and made my way over to the bar. "Boring-ass party, huh?" I got is attention and sat down.

"Yeah…" he gulped the rest of his drink. I frowned at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," he shrugged; I rolled my eyes and took his wrist. "Ally, it's nothing…"

"Humor me with your 'nothing'…" I pulled him away from the bar and we went toward the room I'd stayed in days earlier. I shut the door; music could still me heard pounding through the walls. "Talk…"

"Ally, you don't need to do this," he tried to step around my but I side-stepped and blocked his way. "Really…don't."

"Don't bullshit me! Ever since you killed Maero, you've been acting…off. You've been distant! What the fuck changed you?"

"Things just didn't work out the way I'd like, happy?" He tried to get around me again but I back up against the door.

"No…" he let out and exasperated sigh and took a seat on the large, white couch. I kneeled down in front of him to get him to look at me. "What didn't work out?" I pressed.

"I was supposed to feel great; I thought killing Maero would make me feel like a real fucking lieutenant. But, it didn't and now I feel like shit!" He stood up suddenly catching me off guard, causing me to fall back onto the carpet. "I have been nothing but a fucking joke to this gang! An embarrassment! I'm not a real banger! I'm just 'the bitch who got kidnapped and dragged by a Brotherhood truck!' I couldn't even get information on them! Ya' should've put my outta my fucking misery when you saw me lying on the street Ally!" I watch him explode, _I never imagined calm and perceptive Carlos blowing up like this… _I stood up.

"You don't mean that!" I shook the thoughts of his dying body out of my head. Those images still haunted me; I knew that experience haunted him too. I've noticed him having nightmares before. He won't admit it.

"Oh yeah? Look what they did to me!" He pulled off his shirt and turned. I eyed his horrific scars and took a step toward him. Suddenly, he kicked the bed side table in front of him, sending the lamp crashing to the ground. "Don't pretend I've done one brave or helpful thing for this gang!" He said darkly turning back to me.

"You're more valuable to the gang then you realize. You're the only one who thinks before running straight into 'battle.' You don't make stupid fucking moves. Do you realize how fucking sharp, or even observant, you are?" I stayed calm. "Yeah you fucked up; but hey, everyone has. When the Boss and I tried to take Maero on…that was not a smart move for one. I almost got myself fucking killed that day, you've saved me more times than I can fucking count…I know that you may feel off because things haven't worked out the way you pictured…but, do they ever? Do you imagine being with me? Did you even image making it out of that prison, the day you broke the Boss out or was that just luck on your part?" I laughed dryly, running a hand through my hair. "I should be embarrassed…"

"…Why?" He asked finally.

"I should be jealous of you, Carlos. I've turned into this fucking 'damsel-in-distress' half the time. I probably get respect cause I'm a Gat…Hell, I am jealous of you…"

"Don't be…You'd be an amazing lieutenant"

"The Saints look up to you by the way…you're anything but a bitch," I said honestly with a smirk, and took a seat on the couch.

"I just don't get why this…feeling hasn't gone away yet. We own this fucking city, I should be jumping for fucking joy…" he took a seat next to me.

"Maybe it's something we should look into. The past shows you're not paranoid over something without a reason, maybe the Saints overlooked something," I took one of his hands and traced the lines on it. "I never thought about it…" I changed the subject.

"About what?" He looked at me puzzled; I looked down at his hand.

"Killing you…Or 'putting you outta your misery' that day. I just wanted you to know that…" I still didn't look at him. He brought his hand up and tilted my chin so I met his gaze. He studied my face, moving some of my hair behind my ear. My breath caught when his thumb traced back down my jaw and over my lips. I brought my face closer to his and kissed him then. "Thank you for-"

**BOOM!**

An explosion pulled us apart; we both stood up, completely on edge now. He pulled a case out from under the bed and took two rifles from it. Gunshots and shouting rang out as the loud music was gone now. "Who the fuck?" I breathed. He took my arm and pulled me toward the door.

"I think I know who we missed…" Carlos met my gaze. "We need to get the fuck outta here…I'll explain on the way…follow me…" I nodded, wanting to comment on how he took charge. _I bet he doesn't even realize it…_

_**Author Note: Dun dun duuuun lol jkjk! Thanks for reading! I will see ya'll next chapter! Hope you enjoyed… XOXO, Fallin!**_


End file.
